A World of Difference
by Crazy ASN
Summary: The Allied Forces and the Axis Powers are transportedto Pupupuland. Containment of much cultural hoo-ha, swearing in foreign language and random gags.
1. I found something Cool!

"Germany! Germany!" cried the ever petulant voice of Northern Italy. "Look what I've found!"

"What is it now Italy?!" Ludwig screamed. "If it's another 'cool' flower, I don't wanna know!"

"No! It's cooler than my cool flower! Come see! Japan, come over here too!" Veneziano skipped over to a strange rock formation in the middle of the random field his granddad always stood around in during his flashbacks.

Japan and Germany followed him and looked about.

"Ta-dah!" Italy pointed triumphantly to a little flying star hidden behind the rocks. It glowed merrily with a bit of rainbow light before encircling the young man.

Japan went nearer, hand near his sword. "Italy, please be careful..."

Italy pouted. "But it's so pretty, Nihon!"

All of a sudden, the Star exploded, engulfing them in white light.

"Holy Schnitzels!" Germany yelled, staggering and nearly dropping his gun.

There was a lurch as if the Axis Power trio were being whisked through time, space and reality themselves. Italy saw several multi-colours flash before his eyes before all their visions went black.

_**Meanwhile, with the Allies...**_

"Hey guys!" Russia called. "I found a pretty star thing which looks like a sunflower!"

America turned his head towards the tall man with the scarf, who was holding a multi-coloured star thing.

"Hey, let me see it Russia!" China piped up, bounding over.

The star flashed brilliantly.

"Oh SH-" England began.

_POW!_


	2. Introducing

Fumu, Bun and their friends were in the fields as usual, playing football with Kirby and kicking him.

All of a sudden, the ball flew off from a rather hard penalty by Bun.

"Oops! I'll get that sis!" the boy called as he watched the ball go for the forest.

But just as he turned, there was a strange _whap_ sound, and then an exclamation of pain followed by something along the lines of '_Verdammen Sie es!_'

"Did you hear that, sis?" Bun asked.

Fumu put down her book and nodded. "Someone's in there. Um... Sorry! Did we hit you with the football?"

There was a rustling sound, and a brown haired man ran out, rolling the ball around in a childish way. A weird curl of hair whisped from the centre of his forehead and to the side and he was dressed in a sort of military uniform. It bounced as he moved.

"Deutschland!" he called. "Deutschland! There isn't a forest anymore... Huh?"

The man looked towards the children and Cappies, who were staring at him. His eyes were sort of closed, like he was tired or had a squint.

"Huh...?" he asked. "Germany... I see people here..."

A smile spread on the man's face despite his confused first impression.

"Hello!" he said to the children, bouncing nearer. "My name's Italy, or Veneziano to my family and friends. Who are you?"

Before Fumu could reply to him, a tough looking blond man with piercing blue eyes and loads of twigs in his hair stumbled out of the forest. Following him was another, slightly smaller guy in a formal white suit with shoulder decor and dark eyes and hair. The latter person had a very blank and mysterious look, like Meta Knight on a bad day.

"Germany! Japan!" Italy called to them. "I've found locals we can talk to!"

The blond guy looked at the children. "Where in the name of my crazy boss's sister are we?!"

"Popstar, Dreamland," Bun replied quickly.

"Eh?" The Aryan man looked confused.

"You don't know where this is?" Iroo asked in disbelief.

"Iroo, I'm scared..." Honey whimpered. "He's too tall..."

Japan looked about. "This is a fine mess you have us in Italy... My name's Japan or Honda Kiku, by the way. He's Germany or Ludwig, depending on how friendly you are with him."

Germany glared at Japan. "Indeed it is. Now, we're in a bit of trouble here, so..."

"AHA! The hero America has found our enemy!"

A whole new entourage came into the field. First was a blond man with glasses, then another blond with thick eyebrows and green eyes. A tall man dressed in thick clothing came next with yet another blond who looked like a man but with girly looks. Finally came a dark haired man carrying a wok, ladle and panda on his back.

"Surrender now, Axis Powers!" the (apparent) leader with glasses demanded. "America and his troupe will win this war!"

"What war?!" Fumu asked, looking panicky.

"China, GO!" the bushy eye-browed man yelled, pointing at the three who's been there first.

"Don't steal my fire England!" America yelled. "That was my line!"

Whatever that was about, the person with the wok and panda stanced with his cooking utensils and focused a hard stare on the Axis Powers.

Germany drew his gun, Japan a katana and Italy a white flag.

"Let's not fight in front of the kids!" Italy pleaded.

China scowled and Italy went into his surrendering _pata-pata-pata-pata-pata _mode.

"Die Axis Powers!" China yelled, charging forth.

He lunged at Germany with his wok, jumped back to swipe with the ladle, then another swing of his ladle so fast Germany staggered and was felled with a quick wok-head contact.

Japan blocked the ladle, but China's wok quickly knocked him back and down in one hit.

"Waaah! Please don't hit me China-san!" wailed Italy, waving his flag madly. "I'll do anything! Just don't hit me!"

All of a sudden, his curl wafted and there was silence.

Germany and Japan regained consciousness and looked in the direction of the disturbance.

"P-Panda!" China said.

"Poyo poyo!" Kirby cheered, patting the black and white bear which had come over to him. The panda sniffed him and squeaked happily.

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled, as the creature began to lick his outstretched paw. "Poyo poy!"

"Stay away from my panda!" screamed China, snatching up his pet. "He's endangered species, you pink ball thing!"

Kirby blinked, then poyoed, then started to cry.

China looked down at the puffball and immediately felt sorry for his actions.

"I'm sorry little creampuffy animal!" he apologised, getting down on his knees. He held out the bemused panda. "You play with panda. It's OK."

Kirby looked up, tears subsiding. "Poyo..."

Italy put his white flag into his jacket and knelt too, smiling at Kirby.

"Look, little puffball!" he said, taking the panda by the scruff and putting it into Kirby's arms. "China-san wants to be your friend by letting you play with his _in bianco e nero degli animali_! He's being nice person!"

Kirby cuddled the panda and giggled, smiling. He cuddled up to China, and then Italy with equal pleasure.

Fumu, Bun and the Cappy children's jaws seemed to hit the floor at this bizarre sight.

America fixed his glasses up and harrumphed.

"Another attack failed..." the girly looking man sighed. "Oh well, let's retreat."

"Don't be stupid, France!" America yelled, clouting him. "We're on a different planet! Not even Tony knows where we are, or he would've called me!"

"Uh..." Fumu waved her hand a bit to get all of the countries' attentions. "Hi... whoever you guys may be. I'm Fumu, by the way. This is Bun my brother, and these are our friends Honey, Iroo and Hohhe. And this is Kirby, who's playing with you panda..."

Kirby waved and poyoed. He let the panda go and it ran back to its owner, squeaking happily.

"Well, Fumu," America said, standing straighter to look taller. "I'm America, or Alfred Jones and I am the leader of the Allied Forces, who are these guys." He pointed to his gang. "Big brother England, tall guy Russia, the 'romantic guy' also known as France and of course, China! And they are the Axis Powers whom we are fighting against, so could you be ever so nice and run home before Germany shoots you."

"I never said I'd shoot anyone!" Ludwig screamed, jumping up. "If you've got a problem, be a man and we shall fight till Hölle comes out of the abyss!" Germany raised his fists and growled.

"Never!" America responded. "China! Attack him again!"

"... Hold on."

China was lying on his front next to Kirby, who was playing peek-a-boo with his panda around him. Italy was also sitting there, providing another hiding place for the panda.

"China! Stop fooling around! Attack the damned Fritzel already!" England yelled, jumping up and down.

"No!" China turned his back to his allies. "I'm busy aru!"

Japan walked over to Italy and poked him.

"Come on Italy-kun," he said. "Germany has found someone to talk to."

In the corner of the field, Dedede's car was parked and Germany was standing, talking to the king.

"You sound like my crazy boss," the Aryan man commented. "He calls himself the Great Dictator."


	3. Challenge 1: MasterChef

In the Food Hall of Castle Dedede, all of the newly arrived countries were standing in a line, facing Dedede. Italy appeared to be asleep or very much in a day-dream mode.

Fumu and Bun watched from the door way, with Kirby and Meta Knight for some reason.

"His Majesty wants to assess them on how useful they are so he can decide whether they should stay around," Meta Knight said. "He appears to have some interest in them, especially that Germany person..."

"OK you strange freakish people!" Dedede stated, puffing out his chest. "Hopefully, you all know what's going on and what to do..."

Everyone blinked absently.

Escargon cleared his throat. "His Greatness, King Dedede will test you on your skills to decide if he likes you to become his friends..."

"Can you say 'allies' instead?" asked Japan. "I am not quite comfortable with this use of the word 'friend'..."

"Don't steal our title!" England yelled. "_We _are the Allied Forces against..."

"_I _ am the leader, the hero!" declared America.

"_Anyway_," Escargon interrupted. "This first test is your culinary skill, seeing as we need a seriously good court chef. Now you have half an hour because lunch time is soon, so hurry up! The Waddle Dees will show you the kitchen..."

Italy raised his hand.

"You, person with the curly thing!" Dedede ordered, pointing at Veneziano. "What do you want?"

"Can I use the bathroom please?"

_**A half hour later...**_

"The guy with glasses, or America whatever you call yourself!" Dedede said, clapping his hands. "You're up first!"

America came with a covered dish, looking smug like he would win the 'contest'.

"I present His Majesty of where ever we are, a special delicacy from my country!" America lifted the cover and set it out in front of the king. "A hamburger! With chips and onion rings at the side!"

Dedede stared at the thing, looking flabbergasted.

"That's rubbish!" Escargon shouted. "The Waddle Dees make these all the time! You were supposed to be creative!"

America kept his smile and put his hands on his hips.

"Well," Alfred declared. "Perhaps your monkey things do make hamburgers, but do they make it like I? Try it, Your Majesty."

Dedede picked up the burger and took a bite. Then another. And another. Then the whole thing.

"That's good!" the monarch yelled, dirtying everyone with fragments of bun and chips. "You're on consideration! Next please!"

England came to the table. With a sweep, he took off the metal cover to the dish and presented Dedede with a roast rack of lamb with roast potatoes in gravy, boiled vegetables and a Yorkshire pudding.

Dedede's eyes lit up at the sight and he scoffed it all down, leaving the vegetables aside.

"Good! I like it!" the monarch spluttered. "I want some wine. Waddle Dees!"

A bit of wine came on a tray and Dedede got himself a glass to glug.

"I didn't get direct compliment...." England muttered as he walked away from the table.

Russia came up next.

"I'm sorry there, Your Majesty," Ivan apologised, bowing his head. "I find it difficult to serve Russian food seeing as we're a cold country. I can offer you, though, my favourite drink from there."

He produced a bottle of vodka. "Here."

Dedede eyed the little bottle. "Is it alcoholic?"

Ivan smiled and nodded. "That's why I like it."

"Give it here!"

The king snatched the vodka from Russia's hands and took a huge swig. He was very red in the face when he was done.

"That's amazing!" Dedede whooped, taking more gulps. "It's so...."

There was a big _thump_ as Dedede fell, passed out on the floor.

"The alcoholic content is at least forty percent plus!" Russia grinned triumphantly. "Can I have my bottle back?"

_*A session of alcohol detox and hangover passes...*_

"Next!"

France beamed as he set the tray out neatly.

"I present the king with a wonderful dish from my country, a very unique one too." France said. "I give you..."

He lifted the lid and some gasps were heard.

"SNAILS!"

Escargon ran into the corner and curled up, traumatised at what he saw under the platter cover.

"Snails, snails... OH GOD NO!" the snail whimpered.

All of a sudden, he noticed Japan was beside him, doing exactly the same thing

"Not snail! Not snail!" Japan shuddered, his brown eyes wide. "No more snails!"

_*One therapy session is taken...*_

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," China said, bowing gracefully. "But due to the time limit, I do not have so much food today..."(1)

As he said this, at least ten cart pushing Waddle Dees flooded into the room, with trolleys full of little wooden boxes and normal plates.

"Holy heck!" Escargon exclaimed. "This isn't enough?!"

China turned to the trolleys and set out all the circular wooden boxes on the long table.

"In my country, we call this _dim sum,_ or 'little heart' in English," China explained. "I present you with different delicacies, all in one meal."

Lifting all the lids of the steaming containers, he revealed a variety of foods like dumplings: steamed and fried, fritter looking things and many other wonders.

"Here, this is _xiao long bao, _which are little steamed pork dumplings with soup inside," China smiled, as the king picked one up with his chopsticks and ate. "These are known as _lo ba kou,_ which is a fried turnip cake with meat bits. Here are yam cakes, a _ma lai kou _or a caramel sponge cake and shrimp and pork in a dumping, but also in this form of a soy sauce covered rice roll. Oh yes! Don't forget to try spring rolls either, especially with the chilli dips!"

Dedede was so overwhelmed with the food, he couldn't find words to say about China's mass production of foods.

"And if His Majesty isn't content," China added, "I prepared other things, like Szechuan vegetables, _hor fun_ fried noodles and sweet and sour pork!"

The new dishes flew onto the table, and Dedede had and finished all of them.

"You're amazing!" the king yelled. "So far, you're the only person fit to be my chef! You're quick, easy going, generous and good quality!"

China bowed. "I'm flattered that you believe my standards are high enough to reach your expectations."

Dedede grinned. "Who thinks they can beat that?!"

Germany came next.

"I'm afraid my resources were low, so I had to resort to making my national food," Germany stated, putting down a plate. "It is all hand made by me, so expect quality and irregularity."

Dedede peeked under the tray lid. "Sausages?"

Germany shook his head brashly. "_Wurst, _in my language. They are sausages designed to be tasty snacks but also culinary wonders. Each sausage is filled differently."

Dedede looked sceptical, but took a knife and fork and cut one.

"This one tastes garlic, but this one is like apple and pork," Dedede commented, munching away. "And this is very... different."

When Dedede put his knife and fork down, he burped and turned to Germany.

"Good and very yummy, but not up to China's standards," the king finalised.

Germany nodded and turned back to leave.

Japan came forth with a trolley.

"I've noticed how much of your land is similar to my country in culture and appearance," Japan said. "So I've tried my best to be different, if not better."

Honda laid out his dishes and presented sushi and sashimi, a neat bento box, teriyaki sets with miso soup and rice, and ramen with several extras.

"I see what you mean, Nihon," Dedede nodded. "But let's give it a go."

Dedede was slow and careful in this field, but ended up finishing it all. Escargon was both surprised and disgusted at how much he managed to down in the space of time.

"Mm..." Dedede wiped his mouth with a napkin. "You certainly have quality and well beat that Kawasaki in the village. But I'm very used to this food by now, I you know what I mean."

"Of course," Japan replied. He performed a shallow bow. "I understand entirely."

Japan walked out of the throne room to Germany's side.

"That was intense," Honda sighed. "But overall, we have no chance on China's performance..."

"Only Italy is left now!" Bun gasped.

"What is he going to do?" Fumu wondered.

"Poyo..." Kirby agreed.

Italy drifted into the hall with two dishes and an airy and naive look as ever.

"Here you go!" he said, setting the plates down. "These are the favourite dishes of me and my brother Romano or South Italy-kun..."

Italy lifted the first cover. "Pizza, with love from Romano-kun!" He lifted the other. "And PASTA!"

Dedede looked slightly disappointed, but the smell of the rich sauces on the foods made him tuck in.

"Your sauce is heaven on a plate!" Dedede complimented, stretching. "I wish you made more, though."

Italy beamed. "Thank you, Your Majesty!"

_*Final verdict made...*_

"China, I choose you!" Dedede hollered. "To be my chef!"

**(1) In China, it is normal for us to say when giving meals that we 'don't have enough to treat our guests with'. It's supposed to be a sign of humbleness and modesty.**


	4. Challenge 2: FIGHT!

"The next test I give you is to show me your fighting skills!" Dedede yelled at everyone, minus China.

"F-Fighting?" Italy got out his little white flag. "I'm done!"

"That Italy character seems to be quite a guy," Meta Knight humphed. " Doesn't want to fight or do much else."

Dedede scowled. "Stop being a coward or I'll make you the punch-bag!"

Italy stopped waving his item. He got up and walked to the others.

"OK, guys," he said, "I'm your punch bag now. Just don't hit me too much!"

"How useless," Escargon sighed.

Germany seized Italy by the collar and slapped him.

"Hey! Snap out of it Italy!" the Aryan brute shouted. "Be a man for once and take the risk! If you don't fight there is no way we can win this damn fight on those Allies!"

"But I'm a punchbag," Italy said, confused. "I'm taking all of your beatings..."

"Poof to the punchbag!" Dedede hollered. "I'll just get a demon beast instead!"

No sooner than he said that, a giant dragon came out of the sky and landed just in front of the countries. It roared and spewed fire at them.

"Hey! England! Don't stand there!" America yelled. "There's a dragon coming out of the sky!!"

England looked confused for a moment. "I thought it was another of my mythical creatures..."

"No one gives a rat's _cul_ about your fairies!" screamed France. "We're gonna become fried!"

England ran off and all of them but the Axis powers were gone.

"Cowards," Japan snorted, drawing his sword. "We must fight it then!" His eyes looked freakishly more intent. "Die, _majuu!_"

"He speaks our language!" Fumu said, amazed.

Japan leapt and struck, but the scaly hide of the dragon proved to be too thick to pierce and he bounced off. The dragon growled, looking like someone had poked it.

"Nearly!" urged Bun. "Come on Japan! Do it again!"

But Germany jumped forth and drew his gun. "Whatever you are, I banish you to Hölle with bullets!"

Firing off a couple of rounds, Germany held a brave face. The dragon flinched but wasn't mortally wounded.

When Germany's last bullet missed, he cursed and took cover from a tail swipe.

All of a sudden, an aeroplane flew over and a small figure was seen flying from it, plummeting to ground level.

"VODKAAAAAAAAAAAA—A!" Russia called.

The dragon looked indeed very bemused, but jumped aside as Russia landed face down in the ground in a small man-shaped crater.

"Poyow," Kirby winced.

"That must have hurt a lot..." Bun said as Russia got up and staggered away.

France charged out next, with a random yellow bird which wasn't Tokkori following him.

"Die!" he shouted, and began to hit the dragon on the head several times with a strange item which the author had trouble identifying in the video with the bird flying around.

All of them, the spectators and dragon looked like they were going to say 'What the F-' when England charged out of nowhere on a unicorn's back with a gnome and several fairies flitting about him. He somewhat looked heavily drunk on a strange bottle of alcohol in his hand.

"Be thrashed by my horned stallion!" England screamed, but the dragon gave a sulphurous blast from its nostrils, throwing France into England. Then it opened its mouth and ate the mythical creatures.

"Damn you, wyvern!" England cried, shaking a fist. "They're rare in my country!"

Seeing as no one else as zany as the last three challengers was turning up, the demon fixed its red eyes on Italy, who held up his flag.

"I'm too young to die!" Veneziano wailed, waving his flag. "I wish I could at least eat my mama's pasta before I die!"

The dragon raised a paw, grinning at its target's fear.

"Somebody help me!" screamed Italy.

At that, the sky darkened and thunder rolled in the distance. An epic fanfare of trumpets sounded and in a flash of lightning, Rome appeared in his giant form on the sea's horizon,cape flowing and water up to his knees.

Clearing his throat, he began to sing:

"_In hell..."_

"We've heard that one already, Grandpa!" Italy called. "And heaven too!"

Rome looked at his grandson, the same curious squint as Veneziano.

"Fine then," rumbled the giant apparition. "I'll just make one up then..."

He cleared his throat.

"_Wondrous Italy,_

_Homeland of mine,_

_Also birth place to my awesomely cute grandsons,_

_Veneziano, and Romano_

_Here in Italy,_

_There are many beautiful women,_

_And loads of pasta to eat!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Peace and love from Italia!"_

The sky cleared and Rome vanished.

Italy sat there while the others started to get out hallucination treatment pills. He eventually smiled.

"Grandpa Rome!" he beamed.

The dragon demon sat there, pretty miffed by the event.

Before everyone recovered, there was a rattling and soaring, and America came out of the sky in his (retarded) aeroplane with the (retarded) design.

"Eat my illegal ammunition!" Alfred screamed at the demon, and promptly dropped a mini bomb on the demon.

Not even trying to avoid attack, the demon was killed instantly and exploded, making everyone flinch as the force blew trees away and America out of the sky.

Landing on one knee, America grinned cheesily and punched the air.

"And the hero's plane dropped the final blow fair and square, right in the Golden Gate Bridge!" he declared.

Dedede looked at America.

"Let's pretend that weird opera dude never appeared and say you are my second in command for army supplies and royal protection!" the king said. "Well done you!"


	5. Challenge 3: Show me something cool!

Dedede pressed the button to summon a call to Holy Nightmare with all of the remaining contending countries in the room.

The screen came down, but no Customer Service came up with it.

"HEY!" barked Dedede. "Customer Service?!"

There was a low mutter and Customer Service rushed onto the screen with a cup of some hot beverage, a sachet of sugar hanging out of his mouth.

"You found a convenient time to call," the salesman said huffily. "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?" He added the sugar to his cup and stirred it with a plastic spoon.

"Whatever," Dedede grunted. "I need you to help me out here!"

"How?" Customer Service took a quick gulp of whatever was in the cup.

"Help me judge these guys on who's best to supply me with cool stuff, so I don't need to spend my money on your company so much!"

"Oh joy... Fine then, Your Majesty. I'll co-operate."

"Thanks," Dedede said shortly. He jumped off his throne.

"You remaining lot!" he ordered. "You know what I said. Show me your productive skills and prove to me you can supply me with my needs better than that jerk there..."

"Am I here to be insulted by His Majesty or to do what I was asked to do?" Customer Service asked sharply. It was most definite that the usually cool-headed executive was glaring behind the shades.

Dedede ignored him. "Show me what you have!"

Italy came forth with a pink daisy.

"Look! I have a cool flower!" he chirped, waving it about. "Is this good?"

"NO!" bellowed Dedede, eyes popping.

Italy looked mystified, then walked off. He returned with a box of tomatoes and a crate full of mystery stuff.

"Does His Majesty like tomatoes?" Italy asked hopefully.

Dedede looked ready to blast off into the stratosphere.

"Then can I offer you these?" Italy opened the other box, which was full of pinned grenades.

"Whoa!" Escargon jumped back. "How can you get so many?!"

"Romano lent them to me!" Italy smiled. "He even taught me how to throw them. Watch!"

Italy seized one and pulled the pin. He threw it far into the corner of the throne room.

"Wasn't that the... pin?" Customer Service asked quietly.

Germany waved a hand at it. "They're Italian made. Don't expect them to explode."

Dedede scowled at Italy.

"You're useless, I tell you. Get out of my throne room!" he screamed.

Italy hung his head and walked away with his cool flower.

Germany coughed and went forward.

"Your Majesty," he said formally. "Being German and in recession, I could only get you hand-made stuff. Here I give you an authentic cuckoo clock."

He presented the thing from behind his back.

Dedede poked it. "What does it do?"

"It tells the time and every hour, a bird comes out of the hole up here," Germany prodded the wooden frame and the cuckoo popped out briefly.

"That's it?" asked Escargon.

"Pretty much," Germany said. "Unless you'd like a V2, but I have no access to that."

"Never mind," grumbled Dedede. "Next!"

England strode forth with Busby's Chair in his hand.

"I present to you, Busby's Chair!" he introduced. "Long ago, a murderer named Busby sat in this chair like he was possessed. From that day, the chair was rumoured to be cursed by vengeful evils. Anyone who dared sit in it was doomed and sent to Hell. It is rumoured sixty-one men have been cursed by its power. However, it doesn't appear to work on..."

"Hey, it's the nice chair again!" Russia exclaimed. He was already sitting in it.

"Oh shit Russia!" England screamed. "Get off the chair!!"

The chair glowed red and broke into millions of pieces which went flying across the room. Russia remained in sitting position.

"It doesn't work on evil people like Russia!" England shouted. "Damn you, Soviet Union!" He shook a fist at the air.

*_Very much time used to masking tape the chair..._*

"Busby's Chair," England retried. "It's evil is overwhelming for any living being, _except you, Russia!_"

Ivan grinned, almost about to sit on the chair.

England snatched the chair away and cleared his throat.

"Who dares to see it in action?" he said, giggling madly with creepy blank eyes.

"What happens if someone stood on it?" Customer Service asked, already standing on the chair.

England turned. "WHAT THE FU-!?"

The Busby Chair exploded (again). (1)

*_England gives up..._*

France came up next.

"Would His Majesty like to see my country's most prized artefact?" he asked politely first.

"Sure," Dedede replied.

France ran out, and returned with a giant wooden frame with a release rope attached to a vertical blade. There was a head slot and arm locks.

"This," France said. "Is the very guillotine which took Marie Antoinette's head off. What's more, it can be used for scaring as well as torture. Watch..."

France pulled the release, and the blade came down, but he tugged it just as it was going to crash down and it stopped, millimetres from the block. He then let go all together and it came crashing down with a horrible _clop._

"_Is that real blood?!_"Escargon gasped. "I-I'm not feeling so good..."

"If you're not keen, I can offer you some art work and cheese," France added. "Or would you like to see Marie-Antoinette's head?"

"Moving on!" Dedede shouted quickly. "Uh, Russia?"

"Natural gas supplies?" Russia got out an envelope. "I can supply you with a life time's supply of hot baths and saunas. Here's a contract and a picture of some models in a bath in case you aren't convinced."

Dedede glanced at the paper. "Hot baths? Interesting... Bad for the environment, fun to have... I'll see to it. Japan?"

Japan held up a small model of a tank.

"My country's technology is very advanced at the moment," Honda said politely. "Here, I can offer His Majesty a new war machine, car, submarine and even a robot to taste and choose his wine. Also available are robot pets and some of my manga. I could even produce anime if you wish."

Dedede's eyes lit up. "Sounds great!"

"Got ourselves a rival now..." Customer Service muttered, low enough for the microphone not to pick his voice up.

The self-proclaimed king looked at the model tank. "What can you show me now besides a puny toy?"

"Look out of the window," Japan said.

Everyone ran to the nearest window and looked out.

"Wow!" Bun gasped. "It's a Transformabot!"

"You made that by yourself?!" Fumu gawked at Japan.

Honda said nothing in response.

Dedede grinned. "I've decided! What about everyone else?"

"Japan's good enough," sighed Customer Service. "I'll see you then, Your Majesty."

The screen switched itself off and folded away.

**(1) It is said that Customer Service is just as evil as Nightmare himself, and seeing that Nightmare is a demented source of pure evilness, it adds up. Isn't it a wonder how he's always awake 24/7 to receive calls and isn't once off-screen?**


	6. Challenge 4: Russia is maintenance

"OK," Dedede grunted, looking at a random strip of paper a Waddle Dee had given to him. The penguin screwed it up and threw it at Escargon. "Basically, I'm running out of jobs to give you guys, so I'd better think some up or offer you a new one."

Italy turned to look about the giant throne room rather than listen. "How long until dinner time?"

Dedede ignored the man and cleared his throat.

"Alright then!" the king bellowed loudly. "I am offering a job to you guys to be the maintenance people, seeing as the Waddle Dees can be quite slow. Who's up for it now?"

Russia raised his hand and smiled. "I can do it."

Dedede didn't look that impressed at the tall but skinny man.

"Fine, if you want to," Dedede harrumphed. "The pipe-work to my royal bathroom is faulty, and the Waddle Dees can't fix it. The stuff is all in the basement in the cell nearest to my wine rack, but not the one with the skeleton."

Russia smiled. "Consider it done. But first, may I have some help getting my big toolbox down there? It's a very big one."

Escargon nodded. "I'll get some Dees to do it for you."

Fumu, Bun and Meta Knight watched as some Waddle Dees toddled down the corridor, pushing a giant wooden crate big enough for Russia himself to sit in. Kirby was there too, poyoing in hopes the box was full of tomatoes like Italy's.

"Expect that grey haired freak to be dodgy, but he always gets it done somehow," France sighed.

"Well, no point hanging around," England grumbled. "Are there any other jobs to do around here?"

"The Allied Powers have got all the jobs," Germany said. "I guess Japan was just lucky. Oh well, we must pull ourselves together Italy." Ludwig looked towards Veneziano. "Hey! Italy!"

Italy snorted awake. "Oh, sorry!"

Germany rolled his blue eyes and face-palmed. "But I guess I am German, and headstrong in this. Italy is just way too relaxed…"

Meanwhile, everybody walked down to the basement to see Russia at the pipe-work. He started off very slow, but he made good progress with his little spanner whilst whistling a tune and humming about vodka rather casually.

"I'm bored now, but I'll take your service," Dedede said to Ivan. "Escargon! Let's have some snacks. I expect you to be done by the time I'm down here again!" The king pointed at Russia, who nodded and continued working without a fuss.

"Let's go then, Your Majesty," Escargon called.

Russia waited a good five minutes to make sure the king and his servant were far away and out of sight and earshot when he turned to the crate he'd brought down earlier.

Raising his spanner and the pipe he was changing, Russia broke the lid to the box with a mighty swing of his tools, making a big _crash _and wood splinter all over the place.

"Kyaah!" a frightened voice screamed from inside. "Be careful Russia!"

Ivan wrenched the lid open and beamed to the people inside. "Out you come!"

Out of the little wooden crate came three different people: A skinny blond man in a blue suit with glasses, a man with brownish hair up to his chin-line in a western suit as well and a shorter man in some sort of red suit like Japan's non-Western one with the shoulder things but minus the samurai sword.

Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia shivered slightly as they brushed the wood off themselves and looked around the dank environment they had emerged into. When they were done looking around, the Baltic (Trembling) Trio turned to Russia, who huddled into his scarf warmly and smiled again.

"What do you want us to do, Russia-san?" Lithuania asked wearily. "Important enough to stuff us in a crate and let us out in God knows where?"

Latvia looked at the damp stone floor and tried not to look at Russia, who was towering above him.

Estonia hung his head too, trying to sidle away from the pipe-work next to him. By now, he'd noticed Russia was holding the tools used for working on the water system and could pretty much predict what Russia would ask of them.

"I've already started us off, so all you guys need to do is finish up here," Russia instructed, blocking Estonia's way out. Thrusting the pipe and spanner into Lithuania and Latvia's hands and tossing Estonia a box of nuts and a mop, Ivan stepped out of the cell where the pipe system was located and locked the door with his own padlock.

"I'll be right out here, so don't worry or hesitate to start," Russia beamed, seeming like a prison warden rather than a chief. "I think it shouldn't take more than ten minutes with all three of you, and I was helping too, right?"

Lithuania and Estonia nodded meekly and bent down to begin working with shaky hands. Latvia, however, bowed his head at Russia.

"Excuse my rudeness Russia-san," Latvia trembled. "But... are we really supposed to do this work? I mean, it seems you smuggled us in to work and you're just standing there. Are you going to take the credit for our work when we're finished?"

Russia looked Latvia right in the eye, making the Baltic country shrink back. The other two looked at each other, sweat-beads rolling down their cheeks. Yet they weren't sweating with effort ofthe hard work.

"Hmf," went Russia, gripping the bars of the cell. He didn't look angry or any sterner, but there wasa sense of dangerously rising annoyance towards the trio in the cell.

"Uh... Uh! Please excuse Latvia sir!" Estonia gabbled, turning and coming up behind the short country and patting him. "He was just wondering why you are out there but I'm sure that Russia just needs a break from all his hard work that he did before us, right? Anyway, we're all in this together... aren't we?"

Russia cocked his head. "Just work it out between you two. You know, Latvia? Have you grown much recently? Even by a bit?"

The Baltic country froze up stiff and began to shiver like crazy, eyes wide.

"I... Er... Um!.. Eh..!" he stuttered. "N-Not by a-a lot, R-R-Russia...s-san... B-Because y-you kept p-p-pushing down on m-my h-head last w-week... Quite a-a f-few t-times... T-Th-The whole w-week... actually..."

Russia just smirked. "I was just wondering because I haven't had a workout for a couple of months..."

_(Five minute later...)_

"I'm STRETCHING!" Russia sang loudly. "Vila-vila-vilaaaa! Vodka, vodka, vodkaaa! I'm STRETCHING Latvi—aaa!"

"Heeee—elp!" cried Latvia as Ivan stretched him like an elastic for the tenth time. His cries were strangled out as Russia pulled on his hair and feet simultaneously. "Aaagh! I've g-grown enough today R-Russia—AAAAH! I bet I've added up to five more inch—EEEOOW!"

Estonia and Lithuania tried to ignore the screams of their comrade as they fixed on the last of the pipes and recalibrated the gauge.

Russia finally stopped when Latvia was in too much agony to talk, and gently put his stretching dummy down on the floor. Just as he did that, he heard Dedede yelling at Escargon.

"That was very good timing guys," smiled the big country, patting Latvia as he stood up. "Please stand over there and be quiet now, OK?"

The Baltic Trio obeyed immediately and stood at the back of the cell, away from the pipe-work but near the crate they'd come in.

"Thanks guys!" Russia thanked with another grin. "I'll tell you when to come out again!"

On that note, Russia picked up the old crate and slammed it over the shocked trio just as he heard Dedede coming down the stairs with Escargon jabbering some random things about not touching his eyestalk. Pushing the crate onto its side and masking taping the lid shut, Ivan mopped his brow and put one foot upon the box.

"I don't have any words to say how much I appreciate your work, Russia!" Dedede exclaimed. "Not only does my pipe system look new, but you've upgraded the meter so the Dees can look at it properly!"

Russia just shrugged and smiled innocently.

"Well, it's done now Your Majesty," was all the grey-head said. "You can go test it out now if you want to."

"Heck I will!" Dedede yelled gleefully. "Come on Escargon! To the bathroom! Oh, and Russia? If I need you again, I'll give you this..."

Dedede tossed Russia a mobile phone.

"It can only receive from me, so be ready!" the king shouted as he dragged Escargon by the arm back up the staircase leading up to the lighter levels.

"Don't pull so hard Your Majesty!!" Escargon squawked as they disappeared upstairs.

When they were far off, Russia took his foot off the quaking crate and smiled in a sense of accomplishment. He gave the box a light shove with his foot to rouse the people inside.

"His Majesty loves our service now, doesn't he?" Ivan chuckled.


	7. Ehhh?

Dedede found the remaining countries hanging around in the castle's interior courtyard, looking pretty fed up and bored. Italy was sitting by the fountain with Kirby on his lap and Germany and France were arguing what was better out of _wurst_ and cheese and wine and beer.

Well, England was somewhere, but not in the courtyard right now.

"You uppity wine freaks don't take anything organic as good!" Germany growled, shaking a fist at France. "We work hard to make our produce and put every drop of sweat and blood in! Hell, I had to make you _Gott verdammt_ cuckoo clocks in World War One all by myself!"

France snorted. "You low-graders don't take quality for what it's worth! And your cuckoo clocks where rubbish! And that freakish cuckoo scared the living daylights out of Pierre!"

Germany spat on the lawn. "Your little canary doesn't matter!"

Italy looked up at the two whilst Kirby gave a bubbly snore. "But I helped you Germany! I helped make some of the cuckoos!"

France glanced at Germany, who had his fists ready for a fight, and transferred his scowl to Veneziano. "Now it makes sense…"

Italy pouted. "You're mean France! I always try my hardest, even if it doesn't work out in the end! And I don't understand why Dedede doesn't let me have a job! I put all my effort into my stuff, especially my pasta and pizza!"

France's fists clenched and shook. He looked pretty mad at this.

"For God's sake!" screamed the long-haired country. "Why are you such a useless country?! Heck, no wonder the Holy Roman Empire gave up on you! You're so useless we could play football with you!"

Italy didn't like the sound of that, and put Kirby down on the floor. "The Holy Roman Empire was my friend! He went to war and never came back! How can you say he gave up on me?"

France harrumphed and crossed his arms. "Because he told me that, you pasta eating freak."

"Garlic breath," replied Italy. "You don't care about anything but your food, which tastes like shit anyway."

France went red and downright crazy at the brown head before him.

"Says you!" France screamed. "Well who was it that told England not to be mean to you while you were living in Germany's house? Who made you dinner when you were a kid?!"

Without warning, France lunged straight at Veneziano, fist first.

_BAM!_

_SPLASH!_

"You crazy cheese-head!" Germany yelled as France pulled himself out of the fountain and spat out the water he'd taken in on the way. "If you did all those things for Italy, then you shouldn't just beat him up!" Germany turned to Italy, whom he'd pushed aside out of France's way. "Are you OK?"

"Crazy potato kraut!" growled France, raising his fists. "Stop spoiling him like that! He's gotta learn that if we're stuck here, he isn't going around insult France!"

Germany only frowned at this and nodded at Italy after checking he was unhurt. Italy didn't say much and went back to Kirby.

"Hey, little pink creature!" Veneziano smiled, taking Kirby up again. "Sorry about that!"

All of a sudden, England appeared, having apparently visited Samo's pub for he was holding a near empty six-pack beer in his left hand and his current drink in the other hand.

"Damn Volunteer Army...." muttered England, swaying tipsily as he moved. "Damn you Axis Powers... I hate your cheese France.... You ought to be a prison guard and Germany should quite being Italy's bodyguard.. For the love of God, don't waste your time and strength you Kraut!"

Dedede leapt out from his hiding area, looking pretty pleased with what England had just said.

"That's excellent England!" the king whooped. "That's it! France, you can be on patrol of the dungeons and whatever with the Waddle Dees. Germany, I make you my personal bodyguard. Go ask Sir Meta Knight about that later, France, to Waddle Doo. He's the little thing with one big eye. And England..." Dedede waddled up to the drunken country and patted him on the back. "You can be my advisor for that wonderful idea!"

England grinned. "Thanksshh...." he slurred before falling to the ground.

France and Germany looked at each other, then shrugged.

"I'll go find this Sir Meta Knight," Germany sighed. "Goodbye."

"Well, that's one smart thing you've come up with lately England," France sniffed. "I'm out of here. _Adieu_."

England snored a bit and groaned.

***

After that gruelling day of tests, everyone was appointed to a job. China was the head chef of Castle Dedede, America his 'military general', France his prison warden (not that he got any prisoners), Russia his maintenance man, England as his advisorman, Japan as his supplier and Germany as a bodyguard one place under Meta Knight.

The only person who remained unemployed was Italy. An understanding Waddle Dee offered him a janitor's job, but despite the fact Italy took up the mop, he was now sitting in the corridor looking at the floor.

Fumu, Bun and Kirby looked at him from around the corner.

"Poor Italy-san," Bun said quietly. "Dedede said he's useless and he hasn't got a job. He looks kind of sad..."

Fumu came round the corner and approached Veneziano. "Italy-san... Are you alright?"

Italy looked up, but surprisingly, he didn't look like he was or had been crying. In fact, he looked as happy as ever.

"I'm fine, thank you," the brown haired man smiled. "I was just thinking about the next verse to my song."

"You like singing and composing?" Fumu asked.

"Yes," replied Italy, grinning. "I haven't got a lot, but I could sing what I have now if you like. It's about Popstar anyway."

Kirby bounced. "Poyo poyo!"

"Kirby would like to hear it," Fumu translated.

Italy got out his guitar. "OK. Please tell me if I have something wrong or am out of time."

It wasn't like Italy was any good at singing, but the atmosphere his music evoked sort of made everyone feel quite calm as he sang.

_Oh, what a wonderful world Popstar is like,_

_It's full of very nice people,_

_And a little pink creampuff named Kirby,_

_The boss is rather strange,_

_But otherwise it's fine,_

_I love it here because they are so understanding,_

_They love my food,_

_They don't like fighting,_

_They're just like me,_

_Though not in the way that I'm called useless,_

_Which is why my nickname's Hetalia,_

_Or 'Lazy Italy'._

Italy smiled. "What do you think?"

Fumu clapped her hands and smiled broadly. "That's really sweet of you Italy. You have very nice lyrics."

Kirby bounced up to Italy and jumped into his arms, poyoing.

"I wish some of my other friends could come along too!" Italy said, looking up. "Do you celebrate Christmas here?"

Bun shrugged. "Haven't heard of that festival."

"Ah!" Italy perked up. "It's a very special occasion back home. We celebrate Christmas by bringing our family and friends together and giving presents and throwing huge parties with lots of food. What's more, my friend Finland comes with his magic sleigh and role-plays Santa, the personified version of Christmas."

"Your world sounds so cool and amazing," Fumu complimented. "Can you tell us more? I know! Why don't you come back to our home and Mama and Papa can set us some tea?"

Italy nodded. "Sounds great! Can Germany and Japan come if they're not busy?"

"Sure!"


	8. Family Discussion

In fact, when Italy asked his friends round to join him for tea at Parm and Memu's place, everyone came.

"Work's hard and boring here," England grumbled. "Nothing like some tea to loosen up."

"Thank you very much for your patronage, Cabinet Minister and Lady," Japan thanked. He was now dressed in a formal Western white suit, complete with a tie. "His Majesty indeed orders strange items. I'm beginning to think that the representative of Holy Nightmare has a hard time..."

"Are you sure you don't want any tea, China?" Memu asked politely. "Being a chef is surely thirsty work."

China declined. "No thank you, Lady Memu, but I appreciate your offer."

Memu sort of shrugged and asked one more time. "Are you sure?"

America waved a hand at China and laughed. "He doesn't like this kind of tea. He prefers Chinese tea. Heck, he drinks it with every meal!"

China glared at the spectacled country. "I am not thirsty today, America."

Memu seated herself next to her family and the rest of the guests settled down.

"Well," Parm started off. "We decided to just have a little tea time chat. I heard some very interesting stories from your friend Italy, about the place you've come from. Would anyone like to start us off?"

Glances were exchanged.

"Um," Germany began. "I always remember the time I first ran into Italy. I was told by my boss to sneak into the country, and I was surprised that it was very peaceful and empty. I was only armed with a stick at the time. You see, I heard of the stories of Italy's grandfather, Rome, who conquered the whole of the Mediterranean, so I was sort of scared. However, once I was in, I saw a big box of tomatoes in the middle of the clearing."

Italy nodded vigorously. "I remember that! I was so frightened I pretended to be a tomato-box fairy, and Germany picked the box up and broke it! He was so strong I nearly had a heart attack!"

"_You _nearly gave me a heart attack," Germany growled. "But after some time, we became friends. Then Japan just appeared out of nowhere and we formed our Axis group."

"Ha," France snorted. "Italy is more like your little brother than your friend. Remember the time you had to keep globe-trotting to rescue Italy from the forces of the other people?"

Germany tightened his fist. "I only did that because Italy was my only friend! And Italy _is _your little brother."

The Popstarians looked surprised. "BROTHER?"

France sighed. "Yes, we are the grandchildren of Rome. Except Grandpa favoured Italy over the rest of us. Once he took Veneziano out for a while, just to have 'grandparent-to-grandchild' time. So the rest of us: Spain, The Holy Roman Empire and I teamed up together. I admit we were being a bit of bullies to Italy. Then Holy Roman Empire disappeared and we disbanded."

"What about Romano?" Fumu chipped in. "I remember Italy talking about his big brother Romano..."

"Romano is lazy," France scoffed. "Actually, I have no idea where he was then..."

"So you guys are actually one big family, aren't you?" Bun gasped.

England nodded. "Pretty much. Believe it or not, America is actually younger than I, for I raised him from a toddler. Ah, yes... I can recall that day clearly. France, Finland and I found him as a child in a field, so we were arguing who he was more closely related to."

"He looked like me at the time," France grumbled. "How was I supposed to know what he'd grow up looking like?"

England laughed. "It was obvious to me. Anyway, the next day I approached America and told him I was going to adopt him. Do you know what? He didn't run away once. He told me he loved it, and started calling me 'big bro'. I was so moved, as my other adoptions didn't turn out so well..."

"Funny I can't remember that at all..." America mumbled.

"But that isn't it!" England declared. "I also have a proper little brother named Sealand. He's still a kid, but he's got room to grow."

"Oh, Sealand!" America realised. "Is he the kid with hair like Canada?"

"Almost, yeah," England replied.

"Mm," America nodded. "I have a brother called Canada who looks a lot like me."

"And whom I raised," France added, sneering at England.

America ignored Francis' interruption. "Hey, I swear he just came in. Do you remember seeing a guy around the castle who looks like but isn't as handsome as me? He would've been saying 'maple' over and over again and has a curl like a spring on his head like this." America made a spiral over his head to act out Canada's hair.

The Minister's family began to talk amongst themselves.

"He was near our house, wasn't he?" Fumu said. "I think I saw him around this floor."

"Didn't he come in?" chirped Bun. "But that could've been America."

Suddenly, a weak voice whimpering 'maple' over and over again was heard. Underneath Russia.

"Russia-san!" Parm exclaimed. "I think you're sitting on him!"

"Oh, so I am," Russia said, standing to reveal a quaking Canada.

"He's so big it's hard to tell if he was sitting on him in the first place..." Bun sniggered.

"M-maple... M-M-Maple...." Canada shivered. "I-I'm s-sorry for a-appearing s-so suddenly..."

"You're right!" Memu observed. "He looks very much like you, America."

"Mm, but he's a big nancy really," America replied. "He's too shy for his own good."

Canada got off the sofa and shuffled away without a word.

China smiled. "I don't know if I said, or if anyone figured this out, but I actually raised Japan like England raised America."

Japan stiffened a bit.

"Well, I was walking around in the forest sometime ago and I saw Japan sitting there," China recalled. "He was quite a rude and rebellious kid, because the first thing he said to me was: 'Good day China-where-the-sun-sets, I am Japan-where-the-sun-rises.' Very poetic insult. And when I brought him home, all he did was draw manga and paint. So when I taught him some Chinese script, he turned it into his own language. We fell apart after he attacked me though, but look at him now! An Axis Power and supplying a king."

Japan's eyebrow twitched. "Did anyone know, then, that 'big brother' China loves pandas, hates Korea and is over four-thousand years old?"

The host family's jaws dropped. "FOUR THOUSAND?"

China laughed. "Four-thousand years and still looking good!" He tossed his ponytail.

"Well..." Germany sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I have one big brother called Prussia, but we fight a lot and he's not always around. And I believe that some guy named Austria is also distantly related to me, but again we fight a lot."

There was a moment of silence for no apparent reason.

"...What about you, Russia?" Parm asked. "Do you have any relatives?"

"I have two lovely sisters, one older and one younger," Russia answered cheerily. "Ukraine is my older sibling who is very sweet and responsible. Belarus is my little sister, and... And... Eh... Eh..."

Russia shuddered slightly.

"Sh-Should we not have asked?" Fumu said gently.

Russia went pale. "It's fine... Just..."

There was a hammering at the door. Memu got up to see who it was.

"Hello," a girl's voice said when she opened the door. "My name is Belarus. Is my brother in here?"

"Do you mean Russia?" Memu asked.

"Yes ma'am."

Russia ran to the balcony and began to climb over the edge in a panic.

"Tell her I'm not in!" he called. "Say... I'm in the bathroom. Or I'm working!"

"He left a while ago..." Memu told Belarus. "He's been employed by the king so he's an on-off job."

"I understand," Belarus nodded. "I'll have to go look for him. Thank you for your assistance though."

Memu shut the door. Russia was in the courtyard now, and running out.

"He's afraid of Belarus," America explained. "If she doesn't have her way, she could take this castle down."

**The declining tea is yet another Chinese thing. When we are the guest, we don't want to ask too much out of the host apart from their patronage. So if we are offered a drink, we usually decline even if we are thirsty.**

**Usually then, if the host is familiar with the culture, they will badger us to have it and a battle ensues between them, mostly resulting in the guest giving in but swearing they'll never do it again (haha).**

**So you can see, I like to do this a lot ^-^**


	9. What are you scared of?

"Oh, thank Stalin!" Russia panted as he collapsed in the throne room. "She'll never guess I'm in here."

All at once, the locked double doors began to rattle and the pounding of Belarus' fists was in his ears.

"Brother!" she yelled. "Let's get married! I know you're in here!"

Russia dove behind the throne and got out the mobile phone Dedede decided to give to him. He quickly put in a number and held it to his ear.

"Hello Your Majesty?" Ivan asked as Belarus' knocking became harder. "I'm in a bit of a pinch. Do I have your permission to get something from that holy place to protect myself?... Listen!"

He held the phone up to let the king hear Belarus.

"Brother!" shouted Belarus. "Let me in! Let us become one nation! This door which separates us shall BE NO MORE!"

"Do you see?... Thank you Your Majesty!"

Russia slammed his hand down on the button and waited every precious second for the delivery machine to get ready.

"Hello, wel-" Customer Service began to say as the screen turned itself on.

"Get me something to protect me from my sister!" Russia cried as the throne room door began to give way.

"Do you want a demon beast or- HOLY COW!" Customer Service reeled when Belarus' hand came through the door, making shattered wood fly all over the place.

"BROTHER..." Belarus growled, sounding like she was coming out of a horror movie. "LET'S GET MARRIED NOW. WE WILL BE ONE NATION..."

"Your _sister_ wants to _marry_ you?!" the salesman gawked. "What kind of a family do you have?!"

"A bad one! Now send me something to stop her!" Russia wailed as a pickaxe started to bash through the door. "Go home, Belarus!"

"I shall never return until we are ONE," Belarus declared, withdrawing the pickaxe. "This door shall pay for separating us! Be gone, vile wooden beast!"

"I can sell you a stone demon," Customer Service said quickly as a lead pipe came through the door. "I can't explain any further but I hope it helps sir!"

The system powered up and a giant demon which resembled a huge white sumo brick with arms and legs materialised.

"Blocky," Customer Service ordered. "Stand in front of the door!"

The demon obeyed and Belarus stopped crushing the door. Russia let out a relieved sigh.

"_This wall dare decide to keep us apart?_" Belarus asked in a spine-chilling voice. "_We... shall.. be... ONE!_"

The stocky demon was blown forth by a cannon and landed on its back. Belarus stormed into the room with the firearm over her shoulder, hair hanging over her face like the Grudge."

"_The wall is no more,_" she declared as she kicked the demon. "_Let's get married ..."_

"I have to say, your sister is strong," Customer Service sweat-dropped. "I think there's no point in me trying something else now..."

But Blocky had other ideas. Getting onto its wide feet again, it reared and roared at Belarus.

But Belarus just looked up at it. "So the wall is back for another round...? _SO BE IT!_"

Raising her canon, she fired a cannonball right into its middle, blowing the demon to pieces.

"The wall is gone," she declared. "Now where are you, my brother?"

Customer Service shrugged and turned the link off quickly before Belarus could start yelling at him.

Russia ran down the corridor, back to Parm and Memu's, exhaling in mega relief.

When he arrived in the home, everybody was all discussing what scared them the most.

"America's a very big 'fraidy cat. Watch!" England said.

The bushy eyebrowed man went behind the sofa, where America was sitting and asleep. He peeked over and went close to America's ear.

"Alfred Jones..." he moaned, sounding like a ghost. "I'm a ghost..."

"WAAAH!" America cried, waking up. "Please don't hurt me Mr Ghost!"

Everyone laughed, even Russia. He settled down, forgetting his epic encounter with Belarus almost immediately.

"What scares most of you, just out of interest?" Fumu asked, beginning to enjoy herself.

"I don't want Germany or Japan to stop being my friends!" Italy said quickly. "Or for them to forget that I'm here! Sometimes I'm scared they don't like me because I'm so silly! I even had a nightmare about it!"

Germany face-palmed and Japan harrumphed while the Allies laughed.

"I'm not afraid of horror movies," England declared. "They're _so_ not a big deal. That's why America's overreacting over my ghost thing."

"Shut up!" America growled. "You're afraid of many things, especially the Busby Chair which actually belongs to you!"

England scowled. "I believe in Busby's curse, but I most certainly do not fear it!"

At that moment and unbeknownst to England, a little boy in a sailor hat and suit with thick eyebrows came behind the sofa.

"_England..._" the boy whispered. _"I, Busby, lay a curse on you for being the keeper of my chair..."_

Arthur yelped and jumped up off the sofa, making everyone laugh as hard as they did before, including the boy.

Whipping round and seeing the kid behind the settee, England's expression changed to a very mad one. He reached over and picked the boy up by his hair.

"Sealand!" England roared over the undeveloped nation's giggles. "You think that was funny?! Go home and start watching your cartoons! Stop monkeying around!"

Sealand didn't stop laughing, nor did everyone else.

England sighed and dropped his little brother on the carpet, where he crawled off in tears of laughter.

"England is such a wuss!" the boy hooted. "He believes in Busby!"

When Sealand was gone, England sat down and everyone's giggles subsided.

"What about you, China?" Bun asked. "Do you get scared of things?"

China grinned cheesily and shrugged, chuckling.

"We have so many stories in my country, some horrid, some not," China said thoughtfully. "I wouldn't say I'm scared, more superstitious. Basically, there is a day we call 'Hungry Ghosts Night' where vengeful spirits and demons come out at night. We burn pieces of paper called Hell Notes to keep the spirits at bay. Anyone who doesn't and goes walking alone at night may experience bad luck or worse. Oh, and we have a New Year tale too! It was said that there was a huge and supernatural beast in China who came out and ate villages non-stop on New Year's Eve. People were really frightened, apart from an old couple who put red banners on their house. They stayed in their home whilst everyone migrated. When the beast, or _Nian shou _came, it was repelled by the redness and fled the village. So from that day on, we put up red banners in case it comes back."

Everyone looked so interested, even Bun.

"There's so much superstition in your country, I just don't know," France sighed to China. "Well, there aren't that many scares in my country, apart from things about ghosts from the time of the Revolution. The commoners attacked and beheaded thousands of aristocrats to abolish the unfair social system. Eventually, we got to the monarchs and overthrew them."

"Did you use that... guillotine?" Fumu asked, shivering a bit.

France blew out his cheeks. "Yes. That's why it's a national treasure. It was the only really victorious thing that happened in my country..."

"Mehehehaha..." sniggered England. "Joan d'Arc had no chance, you long haired cheese!"

"I'm sure many of you understand my culture already, so I guess there is no point naming any of the 'spooky' festivals we celebrate in Japan," sighed Honda. "Hmm... Kimodameshi isn't a superstitious one, more of fun."

"Ooh!" squeaked Bun. "I remember Kimodameshi here! Dedede and Escargon tried to mess it up and then Holy Nightmare sent a huge haunted house over to trap Kirby but Sir Meta Knight saved us!"

"And the prize was a small medallion," Fumu recalled, a small smile on her lips. "It was really fun, wasn't it Bun?"

"In Italy, ghosts don't matter!" Italy chirped. "But in Grandpa Rome's times, if a person wasn't buried correctly, they wouldn't pass on and sit around until someone dug them up and gave a proper funeral to them. It sounds very boring to be a ghost!"

Germany rolled his blue eyes at Veneziano's childish approach to the subject. "Well," he said, thinking for a moment. "German supernatural beliefs are quite similar to everyone else in Europe, but one word that is used from our language is _doppelganger_, a spirit who duplicates another living person, causing fear, terror and confusion in its haunting areas. But us Germans aren't too superstitious, in case we scare ourselves too much. To be German made is to be proud and strong to my country, though I often disagree with what my boss likes. He's a total nut sometimes, but we must be true."

All of a sudden, there was a frantic rapping on the door.

"Oi Veneziano!" a voice yelled from outside Parm and Memu's. "What have you done with my tomato supplies? HEY! NORTH! Are you in there?! I WANT MY TOMATOES BACK!"

"Don't get so worked up Roma-kun!" some other person (Spain)'s voice piped up. "Everyone is in there. You don't want to disturb them, especially the Allies and Ger- Ah! I'm sorry-!!"

"CHIGIII—I!" Romano yelled. "How can I?!"

There was a huge crash and an 'ow!'

Parm and Memu opened the door to see a young man resembling an angrier and differently hair-doed version of Veneziano who'd head-butted another brown haired man in military uniform in the stomach, just outside their house.

Waddle Doo came past and looked over at the scene.

"Oh, Minister Parm! Lady Memu!!" the single eyed creature exclaimed. "These two were looking for Italy, so I told them to come here..."


	10. Grandpa Rome comes to visit!

It was already night time in Popstar, and the newest employees of Castle Dedede had been given places to sleep in for the night. The Allied Forces found themselves in a bunch of spare rooms at the east of the gigantic castle, and Germany and Japan were given rooms near to Meta Knight's chambers as it was easier for them to be reached from there in case of Dedede's need of their service. Italy was left to Parm and Memu, who easily let them stay in their guest room out of kindness and their like for his bubbly personality.

Fumu was lying in bed, pretty much sound asleep as it was midnight now. She stirred slightly in her sleep and woke slowly all of a sudden.

The girl sat up in bed.

"I just had a feeling someone was in here," she mumbled to herself, settling back down. "Must've been dreaming..."

"Hey young girl!" a cheery man's voice piped up. "Can I ask you something?"

Fumu jumped up and nearly screamed, but she paused at who she saw.

The man standing at her doorway looked like a taller, more muscular version of Italy but with an extra curl of hair going above his head and he looked like he was packing on some stubble. The mystery figure was also dressed in a toga and had the same squint as Veneziano.

"Hold on!" Fumu realised, thinking back to sometime earlier in the day. "You're Italy's grandpa, aren't you? Uh.. Rome, wasn't it?"

The once mighty nation smiled at the fact he'd been recognised by someone who wasn't his grandson finally.

"You are a bright girl, aren't you?" Rome chuckled, folding his arms. "Yes! I am the almighty Roman empire with my sculpture like beauty and dashing, women-attracting looks!" He paused to flex his muscles and pose. "You don't happen to know where Veneziano is, do you?"

Fumu nodded. "He's in our guest room, over there." She pointed out helpfully and got out of bed in her nightdress. "I'll show you. Hang on... How did you come in here?"

Rome laughed. "I'm only passing. It's just heaven, hell and this in between. Now which room is it again?"

Fumu opened her bedroom door and pointed to the very end of the corridor. "That one on the left."

"Ah, thank you young madam," Rome said gratefully. He walked up to the room and opened the door to let himself in and closing the door behind himself.

"Aha! There's my cutest grandson!" the fallen empire was heard saying inside. A sound which sounded like he was smushing Veneziano's cheeks (which was probably so) came along with mutters of 'So damn cute!'

"Ve..." a small voice mumbled. "Ve... Pasta..."

Rome came out quietly with a placated look on his face. He smiled thankfully at Fumu.

"He's just fine," Rome reassured with a sigh and a grin. "I have to check up on him every night, just to make sure he's OK. Ah, I can't bear the thought of my lovely grandsons having bad nights in... Well, thank you for your help, young miss. I'll be off then."

Rome walked out for the front door and it was silence once again.

Fumu stood there for a while, wondering if what she'd seen was a dream or indeed the ghost of a dead nation was coming to check on his grandson.

***

"Ve... Ve..." Italy snored peacefully in his bed. "Ve... Ve..."

"He sure is a late sleeper, isn't he?" Bun remarked, leaning over the brown haired country's bed with Kirby at his side.

"Poyo!" agreed Kirby, jumping on Veneziano's bed and bouncing. "Poyo poyo veh veh!"

"Ve~" snoozed Italy. "Grandpa Rome..." He yawned and rolled over.

"Ve!"copied Kirby. He hugged Veneziano's back and ve-d every time Italy did so.

Bun couldn't help but giggle at this.

"He's really just like Kirby!" the boy said to himself. "All Italy-san thinks about is sleeping and eating..."

All of a sudden Italy stirred and opened his golden-brown eyes, looking quite mystified.

"Ve~?..." he mumbled, half awake. His eyes closed again, but this time he was going back to squinting. Kirby jumped off his back and poyoed a good morning.

"Oh, hello Bun!" Italy yawned, getting up and stretching. "Have I slept in late?" The young man rubbed his eyes and yawned again before sitting on his bed.

"Ah, no," Bun replied, putting his hands behind his head like he usually did. "Sis hasn't woken up yet, which means I must be early. Sis _always_ wakes up earliest in this house." Bun smirked at the thought of this.

"Ve~!" Italy smiled, grinning like he always did. "I must be getting better at waking up early. Once, I woke up earlier than Germany and he's always usually awake at dawn!"

Bun grinned. "Early risers, hey?"

Before Italy could respond, the door to the bedroom burst wide open, revealing a rather grumpy-looking Romano looking like someone had yanked his hair-curl several times in a row or something.

The enraged Vargas stormed past Bun and took hold of his brother in the bed.

"A-Ah!" Italy stammered as Romano lifted him off the bed. "You came too? That's great! Everyone's here-!"

"I want my tomatoes back little git!" growled the older of the Italies, shaking his brother. "And why the hell are your 'friends' that wurst bastard and Japan with you _still?_ You give me answers NOW!"

"Waah!" wailed Veneziano. "Romano, I can't breathe if you hold me like that!"

Romano growled ferociously and lifted his little brother up to eye-level and began a head-butting session on the startled little country.

"WHY! ARE! YOU! STILL! FRIENDS! WITH! THEM! AND! WHERE! ARE! MY! TOMATOES! YOU! LITTLE! PUNK!?" Romano did one head-butt per sentence, and Italy cried even more, Bun and Kirby just standing there, not knowing what to do or say. Kirby attempted to get a response out of the Southern Italian by tugging his trouser leg, but the man's yelling only seemed to get louder and he didn't react.

"Uh… H-Hey!" Bun called. "E-Excuse m-me?"

There was a sudden whirlwind of khaki-blueishness and hints of brown coming through the door, and in one metallic _clang!, _Romano fell to the ground clutching his head and cursing under his breath.

The frightened and sore-headed Italy collapsed down in bed and Hungary sighed, spinning her frying pan a couple of times.

"I'm sorry about that, kid," the female nation said, turning to Bun and patting his head (not with the frying pan). "I just had to end their fight there. Ah, brothers. They get on like houses on fire I tell you."

"_Merde_….!" Romano muttered, shaking on the floor as he clutched his head. "Ugh… Ow…"

**I'm sorry there may be disappointment in such a short update and there were too many 'Ve's, but I promise big chapter is coming later you faithful readers!!**


	11. First Day on the Job

Meta Knight never slept in too late in the mornings, as he always had to make sure he felt on top of his day. Rising before the rest of the palace did along with Sword and Blade so they could get on with rounds was a habit of his. Well, Sword and Blade always decided to take longer to get ready so it was only Meta Knight who emerged earliest.

So imagine how surprised the knight was to bump into a fully dressed and awake Japan who was milling around outside his bedroom. The dark eyed country was looking at one of the Dedede statues sitting on a pedestal at the side of the corridor. When Kiku noticed the knight, he turned and made a small bow to greet the blue Star Warrior.

"Good morning, Sir Meta Knight," Japan nodded, looking at the knight before him. "So I see you are an early riser too? Hm." Japan resumed to looking at the Dedede statues.

Meta Knight cocked his head. "And a good morning to you too, Japan. Yes, I am strict with the timings of my day."

Japan looked further behind himself, down the corridor. "Normally, Germany would be out with me too," the Axis-aligned nation sighed. "Today he seems very tired. I do not wish to disturb him… Germany, after all, has hard days back at 'home'."

Meta Knight nodded to acknowledge this. "He is a strong character, very tough too. As well as wars, he's had his own struggles internally as a country so the others tell me."

"Wars," Japan sighed, seeming to groan slightly as he said it. "Even if we are warring now, war is a terrible thing. Why us countries throw ourselves into it just doesn't seem to be clear. The worst thing to happen to us apart from being totally destroyed is to have our people harmed. As for civil wars, I just can't take it. Russia-san, for example. He may seem fine around you people, but inside he's very scarred and greatly hurt mentally. I don't like to say it in front of him, but it is true, and nearly everyone notices."

Meta Knight paused to take this in, staying completely still but shifting his gaze away from the nation for a moment to think.

"Indeed, war is a horrid thing," Meta Knight agreed finally. "I myself have fought in a war as a soldier…"

Before anything more could be said, a blue and brown blur whizzed past, though not making either of them stagger back but Meta Knight certainly looked bemused after it had passed. Japan just stood there as he had seen this a thousand times before in Germany's house. And it was indeed Germany who the bubbly, hurrying Italian was seeking out.

The door at the far end of the corridor burst open with an excited cry of 'GOOD MORNING GERMANY!' shortly followed by 'WHAT THE HELL?!!' There was a sound which was like someone was bouncing on furniture came afterwards.

"Good morning Deutschland!" Italy said in a sing-song voice. "Did you sleep OK? It's our second day in Popstar!"

"Argh! Get the _fu- _Get off my bed!" Germany shouted, definitely sounding like someone was sitting/jumping on his chest. "Y-You're so heavy!"

"Let's have breakfast!" Italy whooped. "I can't wait for breakfast!"

Japan turned in the opposite direction of the scuffle, seeming totally unemotional about it.

***

"_Qi lai! Qi lai! Qi lai! Qi lai!_" sang China as he prepared Dedede's breakfast. The immortal country was happily and energetically doing his job with no fuss and working scarily fast. He chopped up the vegetables with speedy skill whilst stirring a pot of something with his free hand.

"_Qian jing! Qian jing, qian jing jing!_" China poured out some congee with a swipe of his ladle and held it aloft triumphantly as he finished before adding the other things to top off.

"Uh, Captain Waddle Doo?" he called, putting the filled bowl of Dedede's breakfast onto a tray. "I'm done in here." Some Waddle Dees went in and took the tray to deliver it to the king's table. China mopped his brow and smiled contentedly.

Meanwhile, Waddle Doo was busy briefing France on his new job. Well, he wasn't exactly a prison guard as Dedede never kept prisoners so Waddle Doo let him join the guard patrols which stayed around the basement.

"So remember the route," Waddle Doo finished off to the country. "Down the stairs, to the left and around, then up and make a zig-zag from right to left and you'll find yourself the stairs to back here. Got it?"

"Yes," confirmed France, though his eyes didn't say he was as enthusiastic as he sounded.

With that, Waddle Doo left off and France walked in the other direction to start his rounds.

"Ugh, why did that king listen to that idiot of a nation?" France muttered as he descended the stairs. "I can do much better than this. _Much _better."

As he came into the cellars/dungeons, France began to whistle to himself to keep him occupied. The dungeon was a total one way maze sure enough to drive someone crazy with the endless rows of jail cells.

"What a waste of space and time," France grumbled.

All of a sudden, he paused and looked at a small detour to his left side, next to the cell with the fake skeleton Dedede decided to decorate up with for a laugh.

"Oh, so he keeps wine now, does he?" Francis chuckled to himself, walking into the wine store and looking at the bottles on the criss-cross rack. He tutted and shook his head. "How improper to store them in such a damp area." He looked about at the dank area, musty with dampness on the walls.

"If that's how he wants to abuse such a wonderful beverage," France shrugged, turning away from the wine cellar. "So be it. But I wonder if he'll listen if I advise him on the subject… Surely the _tres bien_ _moi _can only know the most about wine?" France looked back and took a bottle out of the rack and read the label. He then sniffed the corked up top.

"Mm, this one's OK," the long-haired country smirked. He put the bottle into his coat for later, personal consumption and moved away to get on with his job.

Just upstairs, England was standing around with Escargon, seeing as their jobs were almost the same. The snail decided it was best to start informing England on what to do in the common occasions of Dedede losing his temper for different reasons.

"If his meal is late, which shouldn't be a problem now China is there but anyway," Escargon briefed. "He tends to lunge at you if you're right next to him on either side, with his elbows. So if that is so, you have to edge back, because edging forwards would only provoke him to throw something at you."

"OK…" England nodded. He wasn't noting anything down, but he was definitely listening carefully. "Sheesh, your job seems to require a lot of reflexes. Why do you do it even if it risks your health?"

Escargon raised his shoulders. "Even if he's not so bright, I care for His Majesty. Well, what's it like to have your boss back where you come from?"

Arthur paused to think about his answer carefully. He raised a thick eyebrow in thought. "Uh, well it's not that I care for my boss, but I care for my country since I am its represent. You see, our bosses are in control of us as a country and decide what we do. I don't think that we sort of… look after them but in advisory terms, we are allowed to object to decisions for the sake of our people."

"Hmf, well that is a bit different," Escargon replied, stroking his goatee. "Well, in this kingdom, every citizen is themselves though not many of them, not even I, get say in imposed rules by His Majesty. All the same, I still work for him."

England nodded understandingly. "I see. So… What if something bad, say something fell on his foot happened. What then?"

"Ah," Escargon answered, knowing the answer to that question. "He'll get mad and most probably pound you on the head. He does it to me, but you're taller, so he may just shove you or something."

Dedede had long since finished breakfast while that was going on, and had gone to seek Russia to do a job on the delivery system, which had broken itself overnight.

"OK, Russia!" Dedede bellowed when the gray-haired nation appeared from his bedroom. "You can do it for me, I know you can. The teleporter is broken, so just fix it up for me whilst I track down that America for some weapons. Got it?"

Russia smiled. "Right away, Your Majesty!" He gave a small salute and disappeared to fetch his 'toolbox'.

_Little while later…_

"Latvia, please can you get on that big pad for a moment and put this under the circuit board on the right?" Russia asked, holding out a small component of the repair kit. He was holding a long sheet which contained instructions on how to fix the delivery system when it was faulty.

The smallest of the Baltic Trio nodded meekly and took the bulb from Ivan's gloved hand and scrambled onto the pad to carry out his task. Lithuania was busy diddling with the connections under the huge thing and Estonia was fixing up the buttons on the throne.

"This stuff is so strange," Lithuania muttered as he came out from his place covered in wires. "I've never seen this kind of stuff, even in Japan's place."

"Speaking of Japan," Estonia said, looking up at Russia, "why are we fixing this? I thought Japan is now supplying Dedede with stuff so there is no need for this to be used."

Russia adjusted his scarf a bit. "He still wants to get those animals from that Holy Nightmare, whatever he uses them for. Japan can't quite do that yet." The tall country stepped towards the main body of the system, which Latvia was still working on with trembling hands.

"It says that this little button here is the test signal, to make sure the thing can receive and send signals from base," Russia read out loud, pointing to a small thing on the side of the pad, hidden in the main frame. "Let's see…"

Without warning, Ivan pressed the tiny button and there was a quick buzz, a flash and a short scream of shock.

"LATVIA—A!" yelled Lithuania as his friend disappeared in a flare of white energy.

_Holy Nightmare base…_

Customer Service was leaning back in his chair, having a bit of a rest. Perhaps deliberately crashing the system was a bit mean, but since Dedede wouldn't really want to buy too much and his bill was way over the limit it was normally at, he might as well get himself some time to have a break.

All at once, his own delivery system powered up, making him jump up and stand on his chair in fright. There was a crack of electrical discharge and Latvia of the trembling trio was standing, living up to his nickname on the teleporter, blue eyes darting around the new place he'd arrived in.

"Russia! Russia-san it's working!" Latvia screamed, tears flying from his eyes as he shook. "Send me back now!"

It appeared so that Russia knew his 'friend' was somewhere, because the system powered up again and Latvia vanished in white. Customer Service paused, stared and rubbed his eyes before the computer behind him bleeped to announce an incoming call from Dreamland. He pushed a button to answer it

"Oh, hello sir," Russia's ever smiling (menacingly) face greeted on the screen. "I'm sorry if I startled you, but I needed to check if it was working. My comrade, Latvia, here, was the one you just met." Ivan held up the quivering country, who was as limp as a ragdoll with fear. Latvia just whimpered.

"Uh… That's fine, thank you…" the salesman replied. "Have a good day then."

"OK! Goodbye!" Russia waved, and the screen went black.

***

"America!" Dedede barked, waving for the nation to come to his side. The two of them, king and country were 'plotting' in the basement of Castle Dedede where the monarch kept all of his important equipment and toys which he'd obtained over the years. America inspected a telescope poking up through the ceiling before joining his employer.

"Now, you have the bombs, I have the brains," Dedede stated, seating himself on a randomly big chair. "Let's begin some plans. I'm not usually one for big explosions but your things could be nice to use in case of quick disposal of demons or a certain pink ball…"

However, America wasn't listening and was busy looking at a huge computer which was tucked away in a dark corner. "Wow! This is massive!" Alfred cried, spreading his hands. "My country could benefit from some technology like this! What does it do? Does it have a battery? No! It hasn't got one!" He bolted off to find this 'missing' battery.

Dedede opened his mouth and stood to tell the nation to get back to work, but as soon as he did, America was across the room and was lifting up a huge cage to look for the computer part. Not finding it there, he dropped the cage and searched on.

"That was a one-ton reinforced steel cage specially treated to contain demon beasts!" Dedede gawked. "How can you just pick it up like it was made of plastic?"

"Did any of us forget to mention that America has super-strength?" England asked, appearing with Escargon. "He's been like this since he was a little kid. After I adopted him, he picked up a wild buffalo and whirled it in the air."

The king looked astounded at the hyper nation running amok in his basement, calling 'Here Mr. Battery?' "If that's so, he's like a super-hero, right?" the monarch asked.

America heard this and stopped his hunt for computer parts, turning to Dedede and striking his 'hero' pose. "Haha! I am but _THE _Hero of the Allied Forces, sir! Oh, England! Can you see a computer battery lying around here anywhere?"

England looked about from where he was standing and Escargon tapped his shoulder.

"It's here," the snail whispered, pointing to a car-sized grey box which was underneath the telescope platform. "His majesty thought it was far too ugly to stay around, but that's it."

England nodded and called over to America. "Under there!"

Alfred was on it in a zip and had it soon in his arms, running over to the computer's main terminal and shoving the battery into the conveniently open housing slot for it. All at once the machine came to life and America punched the air.

"The Hero has fixed your computer, Your Majesty!" he declared.

"You lot are far too amazing!" gasped Dedede. "I'll certainly benefit from you lot being here with me!"

What he didn't notice was that America had immediately gone onto the computer to play a huge game of Asteroids and was making a high score in minutes.

"Just wait till Japan sees me on this!" America whooped, mashing the buttons on the keyboard. "Then his darn Nintendo industry can suck it!"

All at once the screen exploded and his sprite exploded, leaving the letters 'Game Over' on it.

"What?!" screamed the country, jumping up. "I had three lives left! There's an error in your system, Your Majesty!"

Before they all knew it, Japan's face appeared on the large screen, the backdrop revealing that he was currently in Meta Knight's room, where the TV was by the looks of it.

"Sorry to terminate your game, America," the country apologized, though his expression remained normal. "But I've just given all televisions a channel to watch everything around the castle, and a webcam and microphone. Meta Knight requested it to make the castle guards' jobs easier."

In the background, Sword and Blade were sitting behind the country, looking in awe at his handiwork. Germany was present too, fully dressed and looking as stern as always, though his hair was a bit on the messy side.

"The picture and sound quality is very clear," commented Sword from his place.

"Thank you very much Japan," Blade added.

"And by the way America," Japan informed, some sort of glint coming into his usually expressionless eyes, "Nintendo is mine and you will never gain the rights to Mario and Zelda."

On that, the screen blanked out.

**It's not that America want to own Nintendo, but I heard many people when I was in pre-school think it is American owned. It's not, Japan will be the god of all games.**

**Kiku: Ha.**


	12. An afternoon with England

The sun rose to its highest as midday came upon Popstar and so Fumu and Bun were returning for lunch at home after a morning of fun in the sun. It never took long to get back, so they always took their time.

"Hey sis?" Bun yawned, stretching as they walked through the bustling village main street. "What do you think of the new guys being around? You know what I mean, don't you?"

Fumu nodded to her brother. "They're fine with me. In fact, I think the Castle has become livelier with all of them, though I don't like the fact that they fight a lot. I hate fighting."

Bun raised his shoulders. "Well, they all said they were in a war back on their home world. I guess it's still in them to fight one another, even if they're told to make peace just for now. I heard England saying that they are so used to following orders from their leaders that if they don't get the direct order from them to stop, they find it difficult to stop. Though he then said that Japan actually has issues listening to his own boss sometimes."

"Oh, Italy told me that one," Fumu replied, moving her gaze to the castle where all the countries currently were. "Apparently, he spent years away shut in his bedroom despite his boss telling him to get out and could only be coaxed out when he was told he could see a cat if he went outside." At that very moment, an image of Japan hiding under his bed sheets in a dark room came into the children's heads, making them burst into laughter simultaneously.

"It seems hard, but I can imagine him doing that!" snickered Bun, covering his mouth with one hand. "And then someone outside with a cat to try and get him to come out!"

Fumu managed to force down the overflowing laughter and reduced it to a broad smile. "It's hard to think that they're all adults and still doing really silly things!"

They were still grinning when they stepped onto the drawbridge into the castle, and when they looked up, they saw France up in the battlements with the Waddle Dees. The long-haired country looked very bored, as did the Waddle Dees, but managed to raise a hand and wave at the children.

"Good afternoon France!" Fumu shouted up, waving back.

He didn't reply.

The children continued on their way home to a table with their lunch set and a slightly irate mother.

"Fifteen minutes late," tutted Memu as she opened the door for the children. The table was set for them and Parm was already seated with a newspaper in his hands. Memu ushered her children to their chairs and walked into the kitchen.

"What's for lunch today, Mama?" Bun asked eagerly, starting to smell a rich aroma of something cooking in there.

Memu came out smiling with two bowls full of steaming pasta covered in the most delicious smelling sauce. "Pasta, of course!"

Parm looked up from his read. "Since Italy is lodging with us, he decided to do his part as repayment by cooking us lunch. I have to say, he's quite the chef."

The country in question popped out of the kitchen with the rest of the bowls with a joyful 'Ve~!' and set his load down before seating himself.

"Thank you for letting me cook for you, Cabinet Minister!" the brown-haired nation said gratefully. "I'm enjoying your family's patronage so I thought you'd like to have some sort of return. I've got no marks on me now, because I left all my money at home…"

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Memu reassured, ready to start eating her pasta. "You're very welcome with us, money or no money."

Fumu tried a bit of the still steaming food. "Wow! I've never had something so nice! I wonder how Dedede could turn this down."

"I'd pay to have food like this any day!" Bun grinned, gobbling his fill up.

Italy smiled and made a small 'Ve' before eating up quickly and quietly. After that, he moved to put his plate in the sink and wash up. He went back and forth to collect everyone else's plates into the sink and proceeded in washing with a smile still on his face.

Memu beamed at the young man as she watched him clean up without a hassle. "You know," she said thoughtfully, "You're such a helpful person Italy. I could do with and extra hand around the house, even though it's not that necessary for you to do the cleaning all the time…"

Italy raised his shoulders and continued in his happy way. "Austria-san and Hungary-san looked after me when I was little, so I returned them by doing chores around the house." Veneziano chuckled slightly and ve-d upon thinking about those childhood memories again. "Hungary taught me a bit, because I used to be a little clumsy. She gave me clothes and things like that. Austria-san was nice too. He gave me less work to do as I got older and after Holy Roman Empire left home." Italy's shoulders sagged then, being reminded by his lost love who'd promised to come home and never did. He could picture France even now, when he'd come to deliver the horrible news that the Holy Roman Empire had fallen during that long, long war. The ever-present smile of Italy faded away slowly.

The Cabinet Minister's family noticed this change, and had a moment of silence before seeing that Italy resumed the washing up, whistling a light tune to himself. They decided not to press the matter on, in case he got really upset, and nodded to the brown-haired country gratefully.

_A little while later…_

"Fumu! Bun!" called Parm, standing by the door of his home with his wife. "Can you come here for a moment now? We need to discuss something with you."

The two children stopped their afternoon activities in the living room and turned to regard their parents. Kirby had joined them too and was currently snoozing on the sofa next to Fumu. He woke with a poyo.

"Since it's a good day today, we're going to go out for a few hours now," Memu informed the kids, adjusting her shawl which she went out in. "Your father and I are just having a walk, but we also may do some shopping and have tea with Mayor Len and Hana. It could take till your normal dinnertime to get back"

"OK Mama," Bun said, eager to resume his video game at the present. "We'll be fine with Italy here to look after us…" He turned back to the TV and pressed the un-pause button quickly.

"Um, not quite," Parm interjected, making his son stop the game again. "It seems, when I consulted Germany and Japan, that Italy tends to like an afternoon siesta of some sort at three o'clock. And it'll be three in about five minutes now. He'll be asleep for some time and I don't think it would be very polite to wake him up after all that he's done for us."

Fumu nodded at this, but shrugged a bit. "Can we not be alone for a few hours? If not, who's available to babysit us till tonight?"

"Poyo poyo?" agreed Kirby, seeming to be repeating what his friend had said.

Parm smiled reassuringly to his daughter. "We asked around the new-comers, and the others suggested England, and he says he's free to come for a while. In fact, he'll be here any time soon…" As he spoke those words, a knock came at the door behind him.

"Cabinet Minister Parm?" a voice asked. "It's me, England."

Memu opened the door and let the bushy eye-browed country into her house, a beam of gratitude on her face and in her voice. "Thank you so much for agreeing to come, England," she thanked.

"Thank you for asking me to come," Arthur replied back, taking and shaking her hand. "It seems that Escargon is having a less tight day, meaning I have not a lot to do either. I'm very grateful to do something for you."

Parm nodded and got ready to leave. "We'll repay you when we get back, sir. You're quite a gentleman for the job. Alright, we'll see you then." He waved goodbye to the children and country before taking his wife by the hand and walking out. England closed the door after them, and turned back to look around the place and at the children.

"Well, I have to say your house is very pretty," Arthur said with a slight smile. "Perhaps even nicer than mine, but that's because my boss treats me like a grandson or something." He brushed it off with a smirking laugh. "Alright, would you like to do anything special or would you rather just get on with your things and I'll sit here to watch?" He waited for a definite reply.

"We don't want to be a trouble for you," Fumu replied. She tapped her pencil she was writing with on her chin. "We are probably just going to stick around here, but you can do whatever you like really. We've never had to have been babysat like this before…"

England shook his head. "No, I understand. OK, you guys just play along and if you want anything, just ask me. I'll be here." He pulled up a chair on the dining table and sat down. He then proceeded to reach into his jacket and take out a thick notebook and pen out of his pocket.

Kirby noticed this and decided to investigate. He puffed up his cheeks and flew onto the table, right next to England. The country looked up at the puffball as he took the cap off his pen and tested it on his hand a bit. Arthur simply smiled.

"Are you interested in what I'm doing?" he asked the creampuff, who was sitting and looked like he wanted to watch what the country would do next. England patted Kirby on the head, then paused. He turned back to the children on the sofa area. "Do you guys keep journals like I do?"

Fumu looked up at this. "Ah, I do. In fact, that's what I'm doing right now." She smiled, flicking through the pages in her own notebook and looking at the past entries she'd made. "I started when I was eight, but this is like my third notebook." Fumu looked up, back at England. "You keep one too?"

England smiled and nodded. "I've been keeping journals for ages, ever since I was a little kid too. This is probably my hundredth or something, but I don't always get a chance to write in." He looked up and saw two shocked faces from the sofa. "Well I guess I'm quite an old country anyway. I had a lot to record and still do. Hm, I have a couple of really good ones on me right now. Would you like to look?" He pulled out three more books from his jacket glancing at the titles. Fumu and Bun walked over curiously as he lay them out on the table. Everyone took one (that includes Kirby).

Bun picked up one which had a rather peculiar smell and a rough cover and dog-eared pages. Upon looking at the first page, where England had written his name and the journal's in, he seemed to look surprised. "The Sea Journal of Captain Arthur Kirkland? You're a sailor too?" Bun frantically flipped to the first page and entry.

England laughed as the boy's face looked absorbed, then confused, and finally took on disbelief at what was on the page. "Is something wrong?"

Bun looked up and stared up and down at England. "Why do you call yourself a pirate in this? You even did pirate things according to this, but…" Bun looked down again.

Arthur Kirkland grinned at this reaction and sat back in his chair a bit as Fumu walked over to read the journal too.

"It may seem unlikely to you, but every single word in there is true," smirked England. "I was once the fearsome pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland who ruled the oceans much like Britannia. Almost all the countries feared me and my navy, or as I called them, my fleet of sea-dogs. If you don't believe me, ask Spain and France, who were my targets most of the time."

Outside the window, a knocking and then a voice was heard.

"It's true!" Spain shouted in, looking kind of scared to be where he was (a good five stories off the ground, on a battlement edge.) "He's beaten me up so much, but none of it was my fault!"

"Ah, shut up!" England yelled back. "You learn to stand up to your boss if he wants to invade my land! This world isn't all siestas and churros!" Spain gingerly climbed down from the balcony and disappeared. England nodded to himself and brushed his suit a bit. "But after a while, pirate life got hard and boring, so I stepped back on land and learnt to become a true gentleman. I've had enough fighting, and so have the others I used to fight. Times move on, I guess."

Bun looked awestruck. "That's awesome! You've been real pirate before! I can't believe it!" He sat and began to get absorbed by the book. "Maybe that's why it smells all salty and sour…"

Fumu looked to her book, labelled 'The Raising of America', and also took interest. "I remember you mentioning this before!" She excitedly opened to the first page. "You've kept a record of all things important, didn't you?"

"I write them first, then add an appropriate title," England replied, leaning to look at the book. "Sadly, that's all there is in there. Despite the fact it took ages to claim America from France, he just grew up too quickly and it all went away." England sighed and slumped bit in his seat. "If you can't read it that well, that's because I cried a lot in the end, and the ink soaked." He paused to sniff.

"Oh…" Fumu looked at the journal and looked for the very last entries, the date looked like '1776' and the ink had bled quite a bit with tear stains. It was still just about legible.

"Like I put at the last entry's final sentence 'It's broken my heart and probably for a good while too'," Arhtur sighed sadly, gaze slowly drifting away to the middle distance. "When I had the gun levelled at him, I just couldn't pull the trigger after all that we've done as brothers. It's still difficult to think, and he won his independence and just _forgot_. Then we… drifted apart after that, which is why it seems that we aren't as close any more."

The children went quiet, even Kirby too. Fumu read the last page and closed the book quietly. "Sorry to bring it up, England."

Arthur managed to bring a warm smile back onto his face, though his eyes didn't quite meet the standard yet. "It's fine, now. It made history, and like many say, history is to be learnt from and remembered well." His grass-green eyes went to Kirby, who had the last journal he'd produced. The puffball waved it about before pressing it back to England for a translation of the scrawl on the opening page.

"Aha, that's my 'Reminiscing Leaders Log'," the country read, squinting at the page. "It's about a year old. I was bored and decided to note down all my previous bosses and what I thought of them. I started at 1066, because it was probably the most eventful point of it all. Would you like to hear afew extracts from it?"

Fumu and Bun nodded vigorously, so Kirby sort of shrugged and poyoed to say he'd go with their decision too.

England opened the first page, which he read out loud.

"William of Normandy, French, ten sixty six," Arthur said. "Truly noble French twit. France was badgering me for ages about this guy, wanting to claim me or become a unified country. I most certainly held up to that, thanks to my people, but he taught me some French… The word 'parliament' is now apparently his idea." England turned the page, then flicked over a few more, muttering something about boring monarchs. "Aha. Henry the Eighth, second in line of the Tudors. In my opinion, a fat-bellied, slightly smelly ladies man, though I have no idea how he got those six wives in the first place." He looked up and saw a slightly shocked Fumu and Bun.

"Is that even _legal?_" gasped the Popstarian boy. "I mean, Dedede once wanted to marry some alien princess and that was dodgy, but SIX?"

England nodded and shrugged. "That was his way. Ah, Queen Elizabeth the First and the peak of my sailing days. Powerful, slightly bossy but awesome lady who was the one commanding me on defending my country against Spain's Armada. She never married, so big brother Scotland's boss was asked to come down and help, thus starting the Tudor reign. To be honest, that James guy was a bit of a nancy…"

He went through the whole lot, the children listening with unwavering attention and he explained the whole lot and what a Prime Minister was. All of a sudden, the clocks chimed at five and England looked up.

"Wow, is that the time?" he realised. "Two hours already… Geez, well I don't want to bore you guys off anymore with this. Hm, want some tea?"

"… Sure why not?" shrugged Fumu. "Mum's got some cake sitting around in the fridge, so we'll take that and I'll get the kettle boiling." She walked over to the kitchen and proceeded to take out the cake in question and fill the kettle. Bun seated himself at the table with England's sea journal, as did Kirby. England himself moved to help Fumu.

"Isn't Italy bunking with you guys?" Arthur asked casually as he switched on the kettle (it's electric one) and locate the mugs in the kitchen. "Or is he doing Italy things now or something?"

Bun looked up briefly. "It's a siesta for him. That reminds me, he's been asleep for two hours now…"

England shrugged it off and smirked. "Never mind him then. He'll have to eat when he wakes up, or he'll go find that macaroni of his brother for some tomatoes later." He trailed off into a mutter. "That pasta freak won't any food that I've been near anyway, not that anyone would…"

Fumu paused whilst filling a mug with hot chocolate cocoa for Bun. "What do you mean?" she asked, hearing his loud thoughts. "Does no one appreciate your cooking?"

England startled when he realised she'd heard what he'd said and went a bit pink. "Uh… Er.. Nothing…"

Fumu still looked mystified. "What's about it? It's not like you're bad at cooking. I saw what you made for Dedede yesterday. It didn't look awful…"

England cringed and continued making the tea for himself. "Well… He's just Italian I guess. Not everyone has the same ta-"

There was the sound of someone yawning mightily and Italy bumbled out from his room in his sleeping shirt and boxers, snoring and half mumbling to himself about pasta and pizzas.

"Good afternoon," Veneziano mumbled, making for the fridge. "I…" He looked up and saw England standing there with the kettle in his hand. There was an awkward moment of silence between them.

Italy wheeled round, shaking slightly, and walked out of the kitchen area slowly, everyone looking at him. Once he'd stepped into the dining area, he broke into a dash and rushed out of the front door.

"IT'S ENGLAND!" wailed Italy, probably disturbing the whole castle with his cry. "IN THE KITCHEN! DON'T LET ME NEAR HIS HORRIBLE FOOD AGAIN!!"

England wilted a bit and looked down at his tea, which was nearly overflowing with boiling water from the kettle, so he stopped and poured a bit down the sink to make way for his milk. He was still cringing.

"… But you made that stuff for Dedede?" Bun asked, looking a bit puzzled. "Didn't you?"

England hunched his shoulders slightly as he stirred some sugar into his tea. "OK, I found some random chef from my country to do it for me. It's not like I cheated, because I didn't get the job in the end anyway. And I'm pleased with this job now, though I was totally hammered when I enrolled…" He cleared his throat. "Does Kirby drink tea or something?"

Fumu and Bun glanced at each other, shrugged, looked at Kirby before looking to England.

"Kirby drinks what he likes, but I think juice would do at this time," Bun answered. "I'll get it for him."

England took up the other drinks and Fumu took the plate with cake. They walked to the table and settled down without a word, England writing his current journal whilst sipping tea and the children eating their snacks reading the rest of the journals.


	13. DRUNK PARTY!

**Warning: Drinks and indecency are come…**

Germany stood behind Dedede's throne, in the shadowy part of the room. It was getting late and he was tired from standing up all day, 'body-guarding' Dedede everywhere he went. Right now, the king was having an argument/conversation/chat with Customer Service, trying to convince the salesman that his debts should be lowered for this and that reason. It was all flying past Germany's head, really, but he didn't care.

The Aryan country reached up to cover a yawn discreetly, and felt a presence he knew too well coming up to him from the side.

"Psst!" Prussia hissed, nudging Germany hard. The West of Germany just withstood his shove, though no one really noticed because of the discreetly dark position they were in.

"Not now, _bruder,_" growled Ludwig, trying to wave Prussia away from him. "I'm supposed to be guarding this guy."

The albino nation pulled his ever evil grin and his eyes took on a glint. "But it's been ages! What could an hour or less off make?" He pulled his little brother into the shadowy arches on the side of the throne room, without anyone noticing. "Come on! Let's go to the banquet hall, 'cos everyone's in there. Even the Italies!"

"No!" Germany insisted, turning to walk back to his original position. "I'll go with you later. Not until Dedede's dismisses me…"

"But they're having a huge drink-a-thon!" Gilbert countered, roughly pulling Ludwig back. "Come on! We can out drink those bastards. And I have good beer! Beer!"

Germany shook his head. "I'm on duty-"

"Beer!" urged Prussia, dragging him slowly towards the door.

"No bru-"

"Beer!"

"I-"

"_Beer_!"

"East, I-!"

"_BEER TIME!_"

"PRUSSIA! Stop right now!" roared Germany, struggling to get out of his older brother's grip.

Gilbert sniggered and held on tighter. "So it's beer for us?"

"For the last time!" Germany yelled. "I-"

"Beer!"

"Fine!" shouted Germany, not caring anymore about being discreet around the place (and still no one noticed). "Just a few minutes, OK?"

"I knew it!" Prussia cried triumphantly. "Here's to our beer West!" He firmly led his brother by the hand and half walked half dragged him out of the room.

Germany really didn't care anymore, so he let Prussia lead him away and didn't pay any attention until he heard Gilbert use his foot to kick open the heavy doors to the banquet hall, causing a stir from within.

"Oh, it's the beer-belly German freaks everyone!" Romano called from his seat at the end of the massive table in the middle of the hall. "It's fine, nothing special!"

North Italy ve-d and waved. "Deutschland! I've saved a seat for you over here, next to me! Come on! Look! I've got some wine!" To prove his point, the younger Vargas held up a glass of the ruby stuff he was currently consuming.

Just opposite the Italy brothers was France, who had the rest of the bottle in his hands and nearly over his shirt. Francis took another heavy swig of his bottle and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "_Ma tête fait mal et ma vision est floue, mais ce qui m'importe?_" He gagged down a burp and promptly fell right off his chair, unconscious.

"Now where did I put that beer?" Prussia wondered, moving off from his brother to locate his beloved drink. Germany approached his Italian 'friend' and sat in the seat which had been reserved for him. As he sat, he scowled slightly at what he smelt.

"Italy, how long have you been here for?" Germany asked, trying to ignore the lingering smells of several different alcohols which were filling the room.

Veneziano finished his glass with a _glug_ and looked to the blond man. "About half an hour. It's not time for bed yet, is it?"

"No," assured Germany, turning to look away from the little nation. "Just how much have you had to drink, exactly? I know your alcohol tolerance is not half as high as mine, and I don't wish to have you hung over in the nice people's house…"

"It's a few glasses, Germany," Italy replied, wiping his mouth on his uniform sleeve. "It's fine; I really like wine and I drink it a lot. _Fratello, _can I have some of yours now? France has taken the rest." Italy leant over to Romano, who held out his wine glass without looking back at his brother. Romano did, however, mutter something like 'Greedy little bastard…' Italy took a sip a bit like a cat drinking and stretched out a bit, sleepily, with a 've'.

Germany rolled his eyes. "You really are getting drunk…"

Prussia, at good timing, plonked a huge barrel with a spout right next to the table, where his brother was and whipped out two one-pint mugs to fill. He slid one to Germany and took his own up.

"Here's to you, the awesome me and German things in general!" Gilbert called, clashing his beer glass with his brother. "Ah, drink up then!" In one huge swig, Prussia's glass was emptied and he moved to the barrel of beer he'd brought with him and took a refill.

"Honestly, _bruder,_" Ludwig sighed. "Can you not know anything about limits?"

Gilbert shook his head vigorously and smirked. "There are no limits to good times, my Western. And you have to learn how to love such good beer and have as much as you-" He hiccupped before finishing and drank some more without another word.

Germany exhaled deeply and sipped his drink slowly. He would to do anything but get drunk tonight. Being totally drunken down was any man's most vulnerable and embarrassing moment. As he drank, his eyes wandered around to the others around the room.

At the head of the table was Russia, holding a bottle of icy cold vodka to his lips. Ivan looked far from drunk despite his surroundings, smiling in his evil-looking way as he drank and nodding to the totally smashed in England next to him. England was cursing things in his drunkenness as usual, from the Luftwaffe to his unicorn, which was apparently able to beat him at a dance competition.

"I tell you, that damn horny stallion cannot possibly do dance mat like me unless it stood on two feet like a man!" rambled England, pounding his whisky bottle on the table next to his head. "And I said 'you're not legal to do things like this', and my fairies told me to go to China's house so I turned South Korea into a baby like they needed as Britannia Angel goes! After that, it was tea time and did I tell you I had to baby-sit this afternoon? It was great till that brat Italy woke up!"

Speaking of China, he was sitting down the left of Germany at the table, next to Japan. Both of them had cups of white spirits (Japan with sake, China and his _yi wo tao_) and they both seemed to be leaning on each other in tipsiness. Japan looked ready to sleep and was mumbling something inaudible whilst China had a broad, somewhat placid smile on his face. Wang was currently patting Japan's head gently and saying something about Kiku being a 'nice little brother', whilst his panda was climbing all over the place on them.

America was next to China and Japan, probably the only sober one in the room for he was drinking coke. Even so, he now either was having a sugar rush or the coke had fermented somehow and made itself alcoholic. The bespectacled nation was going on about being a hero at the moment, declaring this by dancing on the table and singing.

"One, two, three and stand up!" Alfred sang (badly). "Freedom! Oh, oh! One, two, three and STAND UP! FREEDOM! WHOOHOOO!" (1)

Germany began to realize that his head was starting to hurt slightly, and when he looked down, he saw his beer was at exactly the same level as it had been since he started drinking. He stared at it, shocked, then felt Prussia tap his shoulder.

"Thought you needed a few top ups, _bruder_…" Gilbert slurred slightly, leaning half on his hand and half on the table. "Enjoying yourself now?" He hiccupped and took another glug.

Germany glared at his brother, which only made his headache worse. "That wasn't necessary, East! Now you've… Agh!" He clutched his head and Prussia put his feet on the table, laughing as Ludwig's head fell to the wood and hearing his brother mutter '_shizer!_' sharply as he tried to calm his headache.

Just as that happened, the trouble started. France had woken up from his fall from the chair, giddy, red and with '_that_' grin on his face.

"Alright," he declared, standing up and failing to stay up. "This wonderful party needs some touch to it! Oi, Picardy! I want you to get a record of this one down tonight!"

The photographer appeared at his friend's calling and started to get his camera film ready. At this, most of the room was totally whacked, aside from Romano, who stood above his now drunk and swaying brother.

"You molester, you cheese!" yelled South Italy pointing accusingly at France and going red in the face like a tomato. "You stay away from my brother and Sicily or I'll _vaffanculo _you up I will!"

France laughed. "I'm going to grab at Naples then!" He stepped forward threateningly.

"Don't you dare, cheese bastard!"

France ripped off his clothes and whipped on his cat ears, tail and conveniently placed rose. "_Pour Paris!_" he cried, running straight at the Italy brothers.

"That's it!" England yelled, jumping up. "Don't challenge the power of the English waiter, frog legs!" In a flash, England lept at France in the black apron and bow tie, knocking Francis out of his jump and wrestling him to the ground.

Picardy's camera snapped, and he looked gleefully at the photo printing itself out.

"Awesome!" Hungary squeed, looking over his shoulder. "Can you get me a copy of that one too?" Her own camera flashed and clicked in Japan and China's direction. Picardy just shrugged and nodded.

"If you aren't going to do anything, I shall seize that vital region myself!" Prussia cried, jumping upon the table ungracefully and tumbling in the Italies' direction. Romano stumbled to try and get away, only to be squashed by a raving albino.

"Stop! STOP!" the older Vargas screamed, squirming on the floor as Prussia's hand went towards a not-so-innocent place. "CH-CHIGIGI!"

"Stop wriggling!" growled Gilbert. "Ahaha! I will seize your vital regions like Austria's!"

"That's molestation- CHIGII—I!"

North Italy was gingerly trying to pick himself up out of his seat, and failing to even raise his head to look at the headache-plagued Germany.

"Deutschland… Doitsu…" moaned Veneziano. "Are you OK? I'm not feeling very well... Waah!"

The now un-battling France snatched up Italy from his seat and chucked him on the floor, preparing to pounce on him. He stepped on Italy's loose trouser leg to ensure his mark wouldn't escape.

"I have you now little brother!" Francis cackled. "Surrender or I will claim Corsica again!"

"Nooo! Not Corsica!" wailed Italy. He wriggled and thrust himself forward, shooting from under France's foot, minus his trousers. The brown haired country didn't need to be told what was dangerous, and took off running in bent laps (being drunk still) around the room. France bounded after him like a… cat after a mouse.

America started to hop up and down on the table, spilling cola all over the place, his glasses slipping off his nose. "I'm the HERO!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Do what I say! Hey! Hamburgers! Down your throat! WOOHOO!"

Russia let out a huge sigh as he tossed his fiftieth vodka bottle over his shoulder, making a _clink _ring about the room as it hit the other bottles he'd thrown. He then reached under the table for another, and ever so silently opened it up with his teeth and spitting out the cap.

"Hmm," the huge nation suddenly thought aloud. "Oh! My ohasi!" He fumbled around under the table top again and pulled up a huge, hollow metal pipe to which he put the open end to his mouth and tipped the whole contents in to eat. When he was done, he just sat there, munching away and pulled out yet another ohasi-filled container to eat.

Picardy finished his photo session around China and Japan with Hungary. He spotted Russia sitting there with rice and red bean sauce over his chin, and decided to take the opportunity of the nation not looking his way to move for a photo.

"You stay away from my nii-san!" a suddenly appearing Belarus yelled, hurling a knife at the French photographer. Russia noticed the disturbance, and picked up his pipes. The infamous 'KOLKOLKOLKOL' filled the room like a swarm of locusts.

"Oh _ma mère!..._" trembled Picardy, backing away from the angry Soviet duo. His camera clattered to the floor and he shot off past Ukraine, who'd come into the room to see why there was so much noise and where her siblings were.

"Russia-chan!" called the large-bosomed country. "The king said you'd be in here. I've brought you some snacks for later, because I've made so much spare and I still owe you that money…"

There was a _crunch _as Belarus destroyed Picardy's camera with a heavy boot-stomp. The little sister of Russia then held her brother's arm defensively and grunted as she pulled him back from accepting Ukraine's gift. "Never! I saved you nii-san, now you must repay by marrying me!"

Russia went white as just his hand closed around the bag in Ukraine's hand. "Nee-chan… thanks," he whispered, edging back. "I need to go…" He tore away from Belarus and scooted.

Just to make things worse as they were, a demented neighing sounded and Poland galloped in on his pony, dressed in pink and holding his flag aloft.

"I will make this capital Warsaw like I like it!" declared the blond, cavalry-using nation. "And I will have ponies!"

There was a whole explosion of sounds from cries of panic to drunken singing to wallpaper being ripped by nails to the table falling over onto its side and then…

_**BANG!**_

"YOU RECKLESS DRUNKARDS!" roared Switzerland, bursting through the door and pumping his smoking shotgun for another round. He fired another shot into the air, causing the room to freeze cold and fall silent.

"I HAVE MY SISTER'S INNOCENCE TO PROTECT HERE!" yelled the enraged neutral country, stomping heavily on a stray beverage glass. It crunched and shattered. He waved his gun and glared around to check that everyone was listening or at least looking his way.

"The king has just recently employed me as his guard patrol master, and the first thing I see is you hoodlums being disgracefully dirty!" Switzerland growled. Finally, he lowered the firearm and stood straight. "Now I want you all out of here and back to your rightful places before some innocent civilian comes in and sees this atrocity. Italy! France! England! Put some clothes on! Prussia, get off him! Russia, off the chandelier! Belarus! Put those knives away! Be thankful to your gods that Liechtenstein isn't actually in this room." The angry country clicked the safety catch on his rifle. "She's at home where I left her. NOW SHOO!"

All the drunken countries scrambled to their feet (or onto the ground in Russia's case) and woke the sleeping ones up. Everyone moved as fast as they could in a gaggle out of the banquet hall of Castle Dedede and dispersed to their rooms as fast as possible.

As soon as they were out, a horde of Waddle Dees filed into the room to clean things up, seeing as they'd managed to find out what was going on. Unfortunately, Dedede and Escargon were right behind them.

"Switzerland!" panted Dedede, halting in front of the gun-toting nation. "What's happened to my dining hall?! Why did I just see everyone go out?"

Switzerland turned on his heel with a grunt. "The other countries were having a break which got out of hand. I put a stop to it and they've all gone to their quarters. I'm just doing my job, like you asked me to, Your Majesty." His green eyes darted back for a second. "Now if you excuse me, I have to continue to check that the rest of the palace is fairly undisturbed." He walked away without a word.

Escargon peered into the banquet room, where the Waddle Dees were fixing the place up at top speed. The wallpaper was being redone, the chandelier was being strung up again, and a group of the creatures lifted the broken table off the floor.

"Your Majesty!" the snail cried. "One of them is still here!"

Dedede rushed in to the face down and limp person in the centre of the room, who'd been covered by the table. He picked them up by the back of the shirt, angry and wanting someone to blame for the mess.

"Hey you! I want an expla-" the king started. He paused. "Who the hell are you?"

Matthew looked up sheepishly, hugging his bottle of maple syrup. "I'm Canada…"

**1, America is singing (his) character song 'WDC World Dancing' and I like it, though he sound horrible :3**


	14. Day After and Korea's Day Out

**Sorry, school is slowing. Time to move the story some more.**

Escargon approached England's room the next day with a clearly unhappy face this morning. Dedede was still pretty miffed with the fact that his banquet hall had been totally trashed and there was a party without him being present. The king clobbered his advisor for a good hour after that in a strop and woke up still in a foul mood. Escargon was ready to go see England and give him a good yelling at before starting work.

The snail came to England's door and rapped hard on the heavy wood to let his arrival be heard. "England! Hey, England! It's time to get up you know! His Majesty is pretty grouchy today, so you'd better sharpen up before he comes over here himself." He waited for a reply, of which none came so Escargon frowned and pushed the (stiff) door open, making himself almost stumble into the room. "ENGLAND! WAKE UP!! You're in _serious _trouble with His Majesty now, and I'm not so happy either!"

The snail paused upon not receiving a response yet again, and peered around the dim room. He found his mark in the corner of the bedroom, curled up under a blanket and shivering slightly. Escargon failed to suppress an annoyed growl as he slithered up to the quaking and muttering mass to investigate.

"Damn it…" groaned England, not noticing the by-standing snail. "I hate drinking… I'm going to stop now… RIGHT now…"

"Hangover," the doctor grunted, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "That's all that you get out of heavy drinking and partying. I hope you'll learn a lesson from this at least!"

England didn't have much to say about that.

Escargon stifled a slight giggle at the country and turned to leave the place. "Well, I'll see you in the throne room then. You'd better be up and at it by lunchtime!"

The right-hand servant of Dedede snickered and took a step(?) to the doorway, only to crash into someone who definitely wasn't there before. Rubbing his nose sorely and looking up, Escargon realised it was France.

"Aha! I'm sorry, France!" Escargon apologised, getting up and dusting himself off. "I didn't see you there! Just checking up on England…"

France looked down at the anthropomorphic creature before him and smiled slightly. "Oh, it's alright Escargon-dono. I like coming in here to tease England when he's drunken in the mornings. It's surprisingly fun." Francis chuckled slightly as Escargon moved to go around him. The blond country stepped to the side to block the snail's way.

"Uh, excuse me…" Escargon said, slightly mystified by the action. "I need to go to His Majesty…"

France smirked and remained silent, making Escargon shiver slightly. "Uh… France?"

The country opened his mouth slightly as if he was about to speak, but was cut short when there was a cry from behind him and a loud _clang!_ France fell to the floor face down in a daze and Hungary made herself visible in the doorway to the slightly spooked snail.

"Morning Doctor Escargon!" the female country smiled, twirling her pan. "I hope you're well. Dedede has recruited almost all of us up, and he employed me to be the one who goes around making sure everyone is working." She nudged the dizzied France on the ground with her foot. "France! That includes you, you lazy bum! Chop chop, get to Waddle Doo!"

France groaned, rubbing his painful head but said nothing back, picking himself up slowly and pushing past Hungary. Hungary simply tutted and turned back to glance over at England before resuming conversation with Escargon.

"I'll tell His Majesty that England isn't quite well enough to make it at the moment, shall I?" she asked the servant as he started to make his own way out. "Or will you like to do it yourself?"

"I'll go, thanks," Escargon replied. "Bye Hungary-san. You'd best go and check out for more lazies. Everyone is still woozy after the party last night anyway, but this castle still needs to function you know…"

***

"Aiyah!" China cried, running about the kitchen like he was on fire whilst trying to cook and hold an ice-pack tied to his achy head in place at the same time. "I can't believe I overslept! I must cook Dedede's breakfast and get it to him on time still! What could make this any worse?"

The immortal nation ran to a wok where he was frying about seven eggs at one go along with bacon and tried desperately to flip them all over at the same time so not to burn them. The oil hissed and splattered and he dropped the spatula to make for a steamer full of dumplings and turn down its heat. There was a sudden ping and a _boing_ as the toaster popped its load, so China ran to the crockery cupboard for a plate.

"Plates, plates," he muttered, rooting around past the forest of bowls and wine glasses. "I can't remember where the plates are! Have the Waddle Dees washed them _all?_"

Just as he said so, a small band of Dees ran in to see what the stressed chef was up to, and he turned to them after a fruitless quest for the plates.

"Have you guys seen where all the plates went?" China asked the little creatures. "I swear they were under here, unless you've moved them last night."

The Dees looked at one another, squeaking in their little language and waving their little arms as if to ask each other 'Do you remember anything about plates?' They conversed for a minute before turning to China and beckoning him over to a different cupboard under the sink and pointing to it.

"Ah, thanks guys," sighed Wang, getting on his hands and knees to open the door as the Dees leftin search of other jobs. "I wonder what Dedede would do without you ar-"

"_ANIKI!_"

China jumped back about seven feet and nearly crashed into a table at the infamous cry from the cupboard. There was a small clatter and no one other but South Korea came out riding a dinner plate and landed on the floor.

"Whee, that was fun!" the child chirped, rolling off the plate and onto his back. He looked to the horrified China and grinned. "Aniki!"

China recovered from his momentary shock quickly though, and he stood up to march over to South Korea with a scowl on his face. "Korea… What are you doing here?" He picked up Im Yong Soo from the floor and placed him carefully on the table.

The baby waved his little hands about and grinned wildly yet again. "Everyone was going on holiday, and I got jealous so I hid in Picardy's camera sack and came in!" Korea licked his lips too, which China noticed were covered in sticky sauce. "I found the fridge, but the snacks are too icky sweet and there's no kim-chee!"

China rolled his eyes wearily and turned to resume his job of cooking breakfast. "Look here, Korea," he said calmly, taking the plate off the floor and moving to the sink to clean it before use. "I'm really busy now, and I haven't got time to play or cook for you. Just sit there while I make this stuff and once I've served the king and apologised, I'll come back."

Korea tilted his head and nodded in agreement. "OK, aniki. Can I sing?"

"Fine, fine…" muttered China, dishing out the fried foodstuffs.

"OK! Bu-ru ru ru ru! Ma-ma-ma man-chae! Hyuun-daa-eee!..."

The kitchen door flew open and a panicky Waddle Doo with a massive bump on his head came scurrying in. "China! Please hurry up, because His Majesty has just thrown a temper tantrum at Escargon for turning up slightly late! The worst to happen would be the breakfast, and I don't want any more people getting hurt now…"

China perked up and gathered the rest of the food, dropping his ice-packet on the floor and grabbing the breakfast plate. "Coming!" he called, totally forgetting for that instant that Korea was still on the table, wondering what had happened and why his 'big brother' was so worked up. Waddle Doo trailed out after him.

Yong Soo blinked absently a couple of times before his eyes went to the discarded ice-pack. Dropping off the table and onto the floor with a soft thud, Korea crawled to the ice-pack and poked it curiously. Nothing happened. He then saw the kitchen door was still open.

"Alright, I'll explore this house!" cheered the baby nation, getting onto his feet and running as fast as his chubby little legs could make him go to the corridor. A couple of Waddle Dees passed with spears, wandering the floor aimlessly. They took no notice of the child as he looked on after them, then followed.

"Where are you going?" asked Korea, tilting his head quizzically. "Do you know where everyone lives?"

The Dees continued marching on, so Korea giggled and kept behind them, mimicking the way they walked with a sort of… waddling motion in unison so they could keep up with each other.

A five minute run with the Dees led him straight outside the throne room doors, which were ajar. Yong Soo immediately forgot about the little tan creatures he was following and rushed over to the gap between the heavy doors to see who or what was inside. The first thing he heard, though, was a sort of _poof!_ sound, followed by England (apparently now recovered from hangover) cursing horribly.

"What's _supposed _to happen is for a monster to be summoned!" the bushy eyebrowed country growled, stamping his foot at the ring of candles and magical mojo he'd arranged on the floor. Also present in the room was Escargon, and the video link screen to Holy Nightmare was on. Customer Service looked like he'd been sitting there watching for the whole morning (which was very likely anyway) and so bored out of his wits that he basically had his head on the apparent desk before him and the camera, only glancing up to see the next failure before resuming the position again.

"This is going to be the final time," swore England, straightening his cloak and spell-book out and clearing his throat. South Korea watched intently and in awe as the country began to gabble out some strange chanting and the arrangement on the ground of the room began to illuminate itself and flare out the colours of the rainbow. The child at the door drew in an excited breath at this sight.

Escargon leant forward from their places as something began to change: the candles flickered and the flames grew taller, swaying to cast their light into the centre of the circle and star-symbol as England's chanting grew slightly louder. The mark seemed to begin to expand slightly, and soon the whole circle was a pure white disc of brilliance with a slight swirl of rainbow in the core of it. Then the circle gave out its light upwards in a column reaching the ceiling and blinding everyone watching at the same time. Korea squeaked and covered his eyes, but managed to peek through his fingers so he could see a darkish silhouette somewhere in the explosion of light.

"FROM THE FAR REACHES OF HELL AND BEYOND," England called, voice echoing around the room. "BRING ME A CREATURE FROM A DISTANT LAND THAT STRIKES TERROR AND DESPAIR IN THE HEARTS OF MEN!"

A strange, warped sort of sound rushed through the air, making Yong Soo fall over in fright as it filled his ears and the light filled his eyes. The sound changed to that of a really loud plane engine that was fully operating with that whooshing, sucking feeling to it. Korea's hair blew back a bit as there was a _shoom _as the summoned thing arrived in the throne room. Recovering as quickly as he could, he ran to the doors again to see what it was.

"You called for me?" Russia asked in his always cheerful way, having mysteriously appeared in the throne room, right where England's ritual spot was.

England totally exploded at this, ripping off his cloak and tearing the pages out of his book with his bare teeth in fury whilst screaming 'FUCK YOU SOVIET UNION! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT! (etc.)' The spectating Escargon recoiled at the sound of the horrible cussing as Customer Service gave a heavy sigh and shrug before disappearing from the screen.

Russia, not seeming to see what the fuss was about, turned for the door to get back to work or whatever he'd been doing before. Korea saw the tall man approaching and immediately didn't like this so he turned around and scooted off down the corridor, back where he'd come from.

When he was sure that Russia could not see or hear him, Korea gave a little 'man-sae!' to himself and punched the air. Seeing a small alcove in the wall, he decided it was perfect for a little rest in before finding China again so he could have something to eat. The babified country crawled to the dip in the wall of the castle (which, like the rest of the place was decorated with a picture of Dedede's face) and sat in it contentedly, leaning back slightly.

_Click!_

Korea felt the strangely carved wall behind him shift back an inch, and century old hinges which had hardly been worked before began to let the trapdoor they held opened. There was a little sigh, followed by a squawk of surprise from Yong Soo as he tumbled backwards down the dusty, cobweb draped chute beyond.

As all 'trick traps' in the castle worked, the hinges swung back on themselves to shut the entrance to the downward passage with a gentle click.

***

"Waah," wheezed China, half-stumbling back into the kitchen out of exhaustion from running all the way to the banquet hall with the breakfast plates as well as having to serve Dedede the dishes from around the massive table since Escargon decided to leave halfway through. He'd left the plates to the Waddle Dees, as he still wasn't quite at his peak after last night.

"I can do this job aru," the country reassured himself, flopping down onto a chair beside the counter at the edge of the room. "I can, no matter how hard it is! I will do it and I will master it!"

Strong will or not, he was pooped now, so China gave a mighty yawn and swung round in his chair to lean back in it and put his tired feet on the counter. Soon, his eyes felt a little heavy, so he glanced at the kitchen clock to confirm there was enough time for a nap before lunch and sank back…

"AIYAH! Korea!" Wang suddenly cried, jumping right up and knocking over his chair in the process.

His eyes darted about the room, trying to see if it was possible that the child was still in the place but merely hiding. Yet it was unlikely Korea wouldn't have reacted to his howl without even a 'man-chae' or whatever and his fears were only confirmed when he saw a little trail of stickiness on the ground from the table to the door.

"Aiyah! Korea was eating the stuff in the fridge earlier!" China exclaimed again, running to the trail to see if it could lead him to Im Yong Soo somehow. Unfortunately, it was a very small amount of icing and as it got out of the door, it simply disappeared with no hints to Korea's whereabouts.

"No, it can't be!" China told himself as he ran out of the kitchen doorway and looked to his left and right. The corridor was long and vast, with Waddle Dees tottering out of all the possible junctions where Korea could've gotten to in the time Wang was gone. Biting his over-sized sleeve in anxiety, China moved to his left and to the first turning he came across to start his search for Korea.

***

Sealand was lucky enough to have even been granted a job by Dedede, seeing as all the other countries about had been assigned the good jobs and the fact he was only a child and unable to do a lot. With enough pestering, he was landed with the job of manning the boat across the castle moat for those who wanted to get in and out without using the drawbridge (not that Sealand would rightly call it a job himself, because virtually no one used this exit).

Lying in the boat as if it was a bed, the wannabe-country whistled a little sea-farer's tune to himself and pulled his sailor hat over his eyes away from the still sharp morning sun. At least he could spend some time plotting on new ways to get England to notice him…

"Umph!"

"YAAH!" screamed Sealand, as a dusty and cobweb strewn Korea tumbled out of seemingly nowhere and landed right on his stomach. The baby nation sneezed a little and looked curiously at the person he'd landed on top of.

Sealand furrowed his brow in a little annoyance on being disturbed, but he smiled at the babified Korea and lifted him off himself, placing him on the 'passenger seat' of the rowboat. "Hey there, little guy!" he said merrily, taking up the oars to the boat. "Would you like a ride to the village side of the moat? It'll cost you five for the ride, but I could do it free since you look like you have no money…"

Korea inclined his head. "Nyuun~? Aniki has the money…"

"OK, it's free then!" Sealand declared. "Thanks for accepting Sealand Ferry Service!"

Korea wasn't really paying attention now, and he looked over the sides of the boat as Peter rowed it slowly to the other side of the moat. The boat cut through the clear, sun-sparkling water and made Yong Soo giggle as his reflection disappeared and reappeared in it. The fun was short, though, since the moat wasn't very wide.

"Here we are," Sealand stated triumphantly, taking a length of rope from the floor of the vessel and lassoing it to a small stump set in the ground on the village side to moor the boat. "I hope you enjoyed the ride, my friend." The boy in the boat mini-saluted Korea as he clambered onto dry land with another 'man-chae'. "See you then!"

Korea waved a hand to bid Sealand goodbye and ran towards Pupu Village with a keenness for some adventure.

Just as he began to run at top speed down the steep hill Castle Dedede sat upon, the baby nation heard a fluttering of wings above, and a blur of purple passed over his head briefly. Turning in surprise, Korea immediately lost his balance and tumbled backwards down the rest of the hill with a squeak of surprise.

"ANI—KII!" wailed South Korea as his fall picked up speed and he began to bounce slightly painfully instead of rolling.

"Woah!"

Korea felt himself bounce the end of his journey and flew quite far and high due to the momentum he'd gathered in his fall. Yet instead of hitting the ground, he felt himself being caught in two large, soft hands and a round furry body attached to them.

"Gee, that's a pretty nasty tumble you had there," Rick chuckled, setting Korea down before his feet and patting his head. "Lucky you that I was coming up here, or you could've really hurt yourself!"

Korea shook the dizziness out of his head and looked up in wonder to the large hamster who'd saved him. Yong Soo smiled gratefully and gave Rick a '_gamsahabnida_'!

"No problems," Rick smiled, scratching his ear with a paw. "I think it was Coo there who shocked you, probably out for a little fly about the village." The forest hamster looked up. "Ah, there he is!"

The purple owl came down from the sky, having seemed to detour upon realising Korea had fallen over. Coo hover just above the two, a worried look on his face.

"I'm so dreadfully sorry!" Coo exclaimed to Korea, who was now standing and rubbing his head. "I should be more careful in day-flights, seeing as my eyes aren't very good in direct sunlight. Say, are you one of the new guys who've been coming along a lot to Pupupuland? You're awfully small compared to the others though…" Coo folded his wings in to land gracefully on Korea's head.

"Nyuun," replied Korea, looking up (sort of) at the bird on his head. "I came to see aniki working in the kitchen up in the big house there." He pointed to the castle looming over the village. "I also came with France's friend Picardy, but I don't think he knew I had come…"

"Hmm," Coo rubbed his chin with his wingtip in thought. "I remember that guy. He came about with a tall lady about yesterday afternoon. They were wandering about the forest for a little while, and the lady was asking about having friends in the EU or something… Oh well."

"Is your head better now?" Rick asked, going on all fours briefly to get level with Korea. The babified nation smiled broadly and nodded.

Coo flapped his wings and took off into the air with a farewell, leaving Rick and Korea just outside the village. Korea began to crawl off down the main road, Rick following him closely.

"So you'd like to explore Pupu Village then?" the hamster asked his 'companion' with a slightly amused tone. "I could always show you my territory in the eastern forest, but then again your friend might get worried if you're gone too long. It's a far walk, but you pass the sea too…"

"Bu-ru-ru-ru," South Korea sang to himself. "Does anyone have kimchee in here?"

"Kimchee? What is that?" asked Rick.

"It's tasty," Korea replied firmly. "It's the best thing in the _world_."

The hamster rubbed his face with his paw and smiled at the country, who had now decided to get up and try to walk the rest of the way. "You're hungry, I see? Well, Restaurant Kawasaki is just over there, but I heard people don't like his cooking. I have seeds and apples if you aren't interested." Rick produced a sunflower seed from somewhere and gave it to Korea to inspect. "Do you know what these are?"

Korea turned the seed in his hands and attempted to bite the shell open. Rick laughed out loud when the seed gave a _crunch_, but was too big for Korea's tiny mouth.

"Mmf!" complained Korea, waving his arms about. "These are smaller at home!"

Rick stopped his giggle fit and helped tug the gigantic seed out of the baby's mouth with a little tug. When that was done, the forest hamster sensed some Cappies approaching them from behind. Turning around, he confirmed this when Hana and Sato, the wives of Chief Borun and Mayor Len were before him.

"My, is he one of those new people who have been coming around and call themselves countries or something?" asked Sato, looking past Rick to the now sitting Korea.

"It appears he's a child one," observed Hana, bending slightly to see Korea at a better level. She then looked to Rick. "Are you caring for him, Rick?"

"Ah, not intentionally," the hamster admitted, walking over to Korea's side. "You see, he sort of fell out off the hill from the castle and I happened to save him before he hurt himself. He wants to explore the village, and it seems none of the other countries are about to do that. I'm just watching him in case someone is looking for him."

***

China stopped to lean on the wall beside himself, panting heavily. He'd done at least five laps of the castle now, and still there was no sign of Korea.

"He can be anywhere aru!" wheezed Wang, looking over his shoulder. "Gah, why am I so worried? Is it because he's a kid? Dammit England! If he wasn't a baby thanks to you I'd be fine right now with him gone and still cooking…" China looked about, then sighed heavily. He could brush it off, couldn't he? After all, he'd spent half his life running from the pesky, normal South Korea, so why did it matter he was gone now?

The immortal country eased his breaths and started to moved palace kitchens-ward, when he stopped stiff and gulped hard. Even if he hated South Korea, he was still a kid. And he was _sort of _Korea's carer for now, seeing as no one else would do it. What if Korea was in serious trouble now, and his 'carer' had not been there to help…?

"FUMU! BUN! JAPAN! ANYONE!" yelled China, breaking into a sprint down the corridor. "Please help me!"

**This is already long enough, so I'm just splitting it in two out of lazy :|**


End file.
